


House of Wolves

by diatribes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves, Blood and Violence, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Mark Lee (NCT), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diatribes/pseuds/diatribes
Summary: Mark though he knew everything about his friends. They've known each other for years, surely he's learned all there is to know. Apparently, he was wrong. When the truth comes to light, he get's thrown into a world that's been sitting under his nose all along.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	1. One.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I had already posted once, but because I was unhappy with it at the time I took it down. I've recently made some changes and here I am, posting it again with the intentions of keeping it up. 
> 
> This isn't beta read so there will probably be mistakes I missed. Tags will be updated as the story goes on. Please let me know what you think, I'd love to hear your thoughts and feedback!

Mark had only been asleep for an hour, maybe less, when the shrill sound of his ringtone slices through the silent, stagnant air of his room. He had been drawing for hours and only when he found himself waking up slumped over his desk around 2 a.m. did he finally decide to call it quits and crawl into bed. 

Eyes still closed, lights still off, Mark feels around for his phone. His hand grazes cold metal and he grabs the sleep disturbing device. Yanking it off the charging cord he squints as the bright shine of the screen assaults his eyes. After a few failed attempts at answering the call he finally succeeds in answering, not even bothering to see who’s calling him this late.

“Hello?” He grunts into the phone, voice a concoction of irritation and huskiness from sleep. Blinking sleep away from his eyes, he looks at the clock on his desk across the room. The LED clock reads 3:17 a.m. in bright, blocky red numbers. The declaration of time only adds to his annoyance. He hasn’t even been properly asleep in his bed an hour.

Mark slides up against the back of his headboard, rubbing his hand over his face and through his inky black hair. Hushed whispers filter through the phone from the person on the other end of the line and whoever they're with, and just when Mark is about to hang up the phone, does a very familiar voice start speaking.

“Mark.” It’s Jeno.

“Jeno? It’s three in the morning, why are you calling me?” Reaching over the side of his bed, Mark flips on the lamp sitting on his nightstand. He can hear Jeno take a breath as he begins to speak but the phone is taken from him and a new voice echoes through Mark’s phone speaker.

“You need to come over, right now.” It takes Mark a moment to process who’s speaking and after a silent beat Mark realizes it’s Renjun, leaving no room for an argument to be made. It’s a command that highly irritates Mark, who’s already grumpy due to being woken up.

“Renjun? Seriously? What is so important that you’re waking me up at three in the morning demanding that I come over. Need I repeat, it’s three in the fucking morning.” Mark loves his friends, he really does, but right now he wants to strangle Renjun  _ and _ Jeno.

“It’s Donghyuck. He’s…” Mark hears Jeno’s voice come through as Renjun trails off but it’s too muffled for him to make out what they’re talking about. After a bit of what Mark assumes is hushed arguing, does Renjun start speaking again.

“Just get your ass out to the preserve. If you’re not here in 15 minutes I will personally come get you _myself_ , and you won’t like it.” Renjun might be smaller than Mark, but the older knows not to take a threat from Renjun lightly.

The preserve is where Donghyuck and Jeno live. The Lee family has lived in town for many years and the preserve has always been their home. When Jeno’s parents died in a car crash, Donghyuck’s parents took custody of him and Jeno’s older brother Doyoung as they were their only closest living relatives. That same summer those handful of years ago is when Mark’s current friend group - Donghyuck, Donghyuck’s newly arrived cousin Jeno, himself, Renjun - all met and became friends. Jaemin soon joined their group after befriending Jeno.

“But you mentioned Donghyuck, is he-” The line goes dead before Mark can finish speaking. Letting out a loud groan Mark throws his phone onto his bed, flips back his comforter and hops out of bed.

Having known him awhile Mark genuinely believes Renjun’s threat and is out of the house and in his car in under ten minutes, shoes halfway on. As he pulls out of his driveway Mark can’t help but be thankful it’s summertime and he’s freshly graduated. If this had happened during the school year, Mark might have actually choked his friends out.

The preserve thankfully isn’t that far from Mark’s house. Instead of parking on the side of the street and walking through the forest like he does more often than not (the scenery is beautiful so he walks anytime he can), Mark drives down the car sized path that leads through the preserve to the Lee household. As he pulls up into the driveway his headlights shine over the front of the house, exposing Renjun who’s pacing across the wooden porch with his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

Renjun never paces, and with the way their conversation had started, Mark frowns with the beginnings of worry.

Getting out of the car after parking, he pushes the door shut and jogs up to the porch.

“What’s up? What’s wrong with Donghyuck?” Mark asks as he ascends the three steps that lead up onto the porch. 

“He got hurt.” Renjun mutters, just loud enough for him to hear.

Mark can’t even start to question Renjun more because a loud pained scream coming from inside the house cuts him off. Both Mark and Renjun jump. That scream is awfully familiar but Mark’s only heard it in a playful context, usually when Mark and his friends get loud and rowdy. It sends a chill down his spine to hear the playfulness replaced with pain.

“Oh my god, was that Donghyuck!?” Mark’s eyes are wide and his head whips back and forth between looking at the front door and at Renjun. He’s never heard a scream filled with so much anguish before in his eighteen years of living, ever.

Another screams follows the one before it and Mark doesn’t even wait for Renjun to explain. He jerks towards the door, shoving it open and looking around frantically.

“Make it stop! Please make it stop!” Donghyuck’s cries are coming from upstairs. Mark can hear Renjun behind him telling to stop and wait but he ignores him, taking off upstairs.

Not even the pounding of his feet hitting the stairs can be heard over Donghyuck’s screaming.

With Renjun right behind him he runs towards the room at the very end of the hallway that Donghyuck claimed as his years ago. He crashes into the door at the same time he grabs the doorknob and twists, the force of his impact pushing the door open. He stumbles into Donghyuck’s bedroom and it feels like everything slows down the moment he lays eyes on his friend.

Donghyuck is on the bed, shirtless and thrashing in pain. His skin which is usually so bright and akin to the color of the sweet caramel candies Donghyuck loves so much, is pale and lifeless. His torso glistens with sweat save for his shoulder. His shoulder, which is covered in a black tar like substance that is seeping from what appears to be a bullet hole in his shoulder. Mark barely registers himself gagging at the sight.

On Donghyuck’s left is Jeno’s brother Doyoung and on his right is Doyoung’s friend Jaehyun, the two of them holding Donghyuck down by his arms. Johnny, another one of Doyoung’s friends, is frantically messing with what looks like different herbs and bottles of liquids that are spread out on the end of the bed next to Donghyuck’s tied down feet. His bare ankles are red from tugging against the rope that’s holding them against the bed.

Not only hearing it from the source, but seeing Donghyuck scream is what brings Mark out of what felt like an never ending, slowed down nightmare.

“You weren’t supposed to let him in here!” Doyoung snaps, Mark presumes at Renjun who’s come to a skidding halt behind him.

“He took off before I could even attempt to explain anything!” Renjun bites back.

Mark watches as Johnny pours something from a small glass bottle into the wound. Donghyuck screams and Mark flinches.

“Stop, you’re hurting him! Donghyuck!” Mark goes to move closer to the bed but Renjun grabs him by the wrist and tugs him backwards. He tries to resist but the hold Renjun has on him is tight and unrelenting.

His voice registers to Donghyuck, who’s not jerking around as much as he registers Mark’s voice. He’s panting, out of breath from fighting back against Jaehyun and Doyoung.

“M-Mark?” Donghyuck’s voice is quiet and hoarse from all the screaming, but Mark hears him as if he was talking right into his ear. 

“Donghyuck! Renjun, let me go!” He snaps, trying to yank his arm out of Renjun’s grasp. The younger’s grip is like a vice on his wrist, solid and unrelenting and it only pisses Mark off more. He even tries employing the use of his free hand, but he’s met with no luck. Renjun’s body barely moves at all despite how hard Mark is fighting against him. His brow furrows, confusion mixing with anger. Renjun is strong, but to not move at all with how much Mark is resisting him? That’s not normal.

“I’m going to have to burn the wolfsbane out of him.” Johnny says, looking up at Doyoung. 

“We got the bullet out but there's still wolfsbane in his shoulder and it’s already mixing into his bloodstream. If we waste anymore time it will travel to his heart and it  _ will  _ kill him.”

Mark’s head jerks towards Johnny and the look in his eye is borderline murderous.

“Kill him? What the fuck do you mean it will  _ kill  _ him?”

All eyes turn towards Mark. Donghyuck and Mark may not have become friends instantly, it took Mark a while to figure out Donghyuck’s personality, but once they did they treated each other as if they had been friends for years. They butt heads and argue but they’re inseparable. Mentioning the death of one to the other is a line that’s never been crossed and now that it has, it sets the whole room on edge.

“He’s gonna find out sooner or later, Johnny.” Renjun says, breaking the silence. “We’ve kept this from him long enough. I’m tired of hiding it and I know everyone else is too.”

Donghyuck whimpers and Mark’s eyes are rapidly shifting from his friend to those surrounding his bed.

“Kept what from me? What have you been keeping from me?” Mark’s mind is reeling. Between seeing his best friend who’s apparently been shot and is screaming in pain as he’s held down to a bed, who - according to Johnny - has the chance of dying if this wolfsbane shit isn’t burnt out of him, and now learning he’s been kept out of a loop everyone else seems to be apart of, he has no idea what to do.

Mark’s eyes flicker over to Donghyuck who’s lying limp on the sweat soaked sheets, breathing heavily. Jaehyun has a rag in hand and he’s wiping away the sweat gathering on his face. Doyoung, despite being one of the one’s holding him down, is also holding his hand as a gesture of comfort.

“Tell him after. I need to get this wolfsbane out, no more waiting.” Renjun nods in response to Johnny. 

“Donghyuck, I need to burn the wolfsbane out of the wound.” Mark opens his mouth to cut in but Renjun yanks on his wrist.

“Hush! We’ll explain everything but only after Donghyuck is okay. So shut up and let Johnny work or I will  _ make _ you shut up.” Renjun hisses from behind Mark.

“Just get it over with.” Comes the breathy and pain filled reply from Donghyuck.

Johnny picks up what looks like a mini blow torch from the scattered pile of items on the bed. He presses down on a small black button the backside of the device and instantly a small beam of fire ignites, coming out of the silver cylinder around where the fire originates. 

“Hold him down.” Jaehyun and Doyoung buckle down on their grip on Donghyuck, this time using both hands instead of just one. Johnny glances back at Mark and Renjun, locking eyes with Renjun.

“Mark as well.”

Runjun lets go of Mark’s wrist, pulling both of his arms behind his back as if he was getting arrested. Renjun slips his arm into the space between Marks arms and back, pulling the older into his chest. He grabs onto his bicep, effectively locking Mark into place. 

“On the count of three I’ll start, okay Donghyuck?” Johnny moves closer to the wound, Mark hyper focused on the flame getting closer and closer to Donghyuck.

After receiving a nod and a pained moan of acknowledgement, Johnny starts counting down. When he hits three he brings the contained flame to the wound and the screams start again.

Donghyuck violently jerks in Jaehyun and Doyoungs hold, frantically trying to get away from the fire. Mark watches in horror as the wound starts to bleed more of the disgusting tar like fluid. It’s running down Donghyuck’s chest, dripping onto the sheets. Mark can barely hold back a gag, he can smell Donghyuck’s burning flesh. He can hear Johnny profusely apologizing and telling him it's almost gone and that they’re almost done. Unable to look anymore Mark drops his head, squeezing his eyes shut. His body is numb with shock and he’s unable to move, Renjun’s secure grip on him pointless.

“I know it sounds bad, but this is helping him. He’ll be okay, Mark. I promise.” Renjun whispers in his ear from his spot behind Mark.

The screams continue for what seems like forever but in reality is only a minute or two. Donghyuck’s screams die back down and the sound of him thrashing among the sheets dwindle.

“There we go..” Johnny mutters. Mark slowly looks up as Johnny shuts the mini torch off. Jaehyun and Doyoung let go and move out of the way as Johnny moves back up to Donghyuck’s side with a wet rag, a little jar of cream, gauze and tape to hold the gauze in place. He gets to work cleaning the wound, his touch gentle as he wipes away blood. Blood which Mark has noticed is now running red instead of black. Jaehyun has moved to Donghyuck’s closet, gathering clean and dry clothes for him to wear. Doyoung is still holding Donghyuck’s hand, using his other now free hand to push Donghyuck’s sweaty hair out of his face. Jaehyun unties Donghyuck’s legs as he makes it back to the bed.

Renjun loosens his hold, giving Mark his freedom to move. 

“C’mon, let’s go downstairs. You want an explanation, yeah?” Mark looks at Donghyuck’s now sleeping form, the injured male having finally passed out from pain, then behind himself at Renjun.

“But, Donghyuck-“ Renjun cuts him off quickly before Mark has a chance to get worked up again.

“Will be here when we’re done talking. Johnny needs to clean him up and I doubt he’ll want you hovering over him as he works.”

“He’s right, I won’t.” Johnny pipes up from where he stands at Donghyuck’s side. Meeting Mark’s worried gaze Johnny gives him a small reassuring smile.

“I know you’re worried and confused, but I _promise_ _you_ that I will take care of him. Let me do what I need to do and let Renjun and the others finally give you the answers I know you want and at this point, need.”

Mark swallows down the tears he knows are forming, blinking just a tad too quick as he looks away in attempts to hide his vulnerability. He let out a deep breath and nods, giving in. He reminds himself that although he has no idea what’s going on, that these are his friends. They’re helping Donghyuck, not hurting him. Emotionally numb, confused, and wanting answers, he gives in. “Okay.”

Renjun, letting out a small sigh of relief knowing he won’t have to fight Mark on leaving, turns and opens the bedroom door, moving to the side to let Mark go first. Mark walks up to the door, just about out of the room when he grabs the frame and turns back around. Johnny looks up and Renjun plants his feet, ready to shove his stubborn friend out the door if necessary.

“Thank you, for taking care of him.”

Johnny nods, “Of course.”

Mark takes one last look at Donghyuck who finally has a look of peace on his sleeping face then leaves the room. 

Renjun follows after him, shutting the door with a soft click.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


After leaving Donghyuck’s room, Renjun sent Mark into the living room while he went into the kitchen to grab the older of the two a drink. He told Mark that Jeno had left to go pick up Jaemin, who also seems to know everything that’s going on, and that he should be back in a few minutes.

Renjun’s assumption is proven correct as the sound of the front door opening then shutting filters into the living room right as Renjun exits the kitchen with a glass of water in hand.

“That must be them.” Renjun notes as he hands the glass to Mark who’s sitting on the couch. Mark takes the glass, quickly bringing it up to his lips. He drains nearly half the glass in seconds, thirstier than he realized. When he notices Renjun staring at him with a small an amused smirk, Mark’s cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

“Shut up..” He mutters despite the fact Renjun hadn’t said anything. Renjun simply laughs softly, pulling a little smile out of Mark despite all the tension in the air. Mark sets the cup down on the table in front of him.

The small moment of tension-less existence fades quickly as Jeno and Jaemin enter the living room. Mark sits up straighter and his facial expressions turn blank as he looks over at his two friends. All of them in the know about whatever is going on, except for him.

Jaemin awkwardly walks over to one of the open chairs, dropping down into it. He sinks into the cushions, like a shame filled child who’s just been caught doing something bad.

“Hi Mark..” He mutters, refusing to make eye contact.

Jaemin is one of the most social people Mark knows. He enters a room and a feeling of happiness follows him, he’s never a quiet voice that fades into the background of group discussions. Most of all, Jaemin  _ always _ makes eye contact. That’s how Mark knows this is as serious as it seems.

Jeno drops down onto the love seat across from the chair Jaemin is occupying, putting Mark in the middle. Renjun moves away from Mark, sitting down on the arm of the love seat.

Silence falls over the room, no one wanting to be the one to start the conversation. Jaemin is looking down at his hands that are tightly clasped together in his lap. Renjun and Jeno seem to be having a silent conversation, Jeno gesturing towards Mark with his head. Mark is staring at the glass he was drinking from just a few minutes prior.

To everyone’s surprise, it’s Jaemin who starts speaking.

“How’s Donghyuck?” He asks, looking up at Renjun. Renjun sits up straighter, running his palms down his thighs.

“Johnny had to burn the wolfsbane out. Nothing else he tried worked although we already knew that none of the possible solutions Johnny had would have worked, but it's all out of his system now. He went through a lot of pain but he’s gonna be alright.” Jaemin nods, some of the tension draining out both his and Jeno’s shoulders at the news that Donghyuck will be alright.

After yet another moment of silence Renjun turns towards Mark, taking a deep breath. Mark looks up at him, the two of them now making eye contact.

“I’ll explain everything, but you need to just sit and listen before you start questioning everything. Just let me get it all out and into the open, this is going to be a lot for you to take in.” 

Mark nods.

Renjun glances over at Jeno, who gives him a nod of encouragement. He sighs.

“The origin of what Donghyuck, Jeno and myself as well as some others you know is still a mystery to us. Our . . . kind . . . can be traced back centuries and centuries. We’re known in literature and all over the media, but we’re perceived as a myth. Some believe we came to be after a witch cursed her cheating lover to be a slave to the moon every month, forced to turn into a savage beast. Some believe long ago men sided with the devil who gave them an ointment that turned them into a wolf. Some simply believe it’s a gene that got passed down millenniums ago.” Renjun stops, taking a breath before starting again.

Mark opens his mouth to speak, but remembering Renjun’s request, he reluctantly shuts his mouth.

“The legend of a man who could turn into a wolf resides in many cultures across the world. But there’s still no solid evidence of where we came from. I can however, tell you what we do know about our kind. In modern media we are referred to as Werewolves, but none of us are actually what the media depicts a Werewolf to be. We refer to ourselves as Lycans. We can shift into our wolf forms whenever we please, we aren’t slaves to the full moon like your stereotypical ‘Werewolf’ is. We have enhanced sight, smell, hearing, speed, and strength both in an out of wolf form. In wolf form we look like your average wolf, just a lot bigger. All Lycan’s run in packs, save for those who get casted out, becoming what we call Rouge. A pack is a Lycan’s family, whether by blood or choice. In most media, packs are expected to have a hierarchy.” Renjun takes a moment to breathe before speaking more.

“Typically there’s an Alpha, Betas, and an Omega. While we do sort of have a hierarchy, it’s not quite like that. We do have a pack leader and they are referred to as the Alpha, but they aren’t the overbearing assholes that you tend to see in books, movies, what have you. Alpha’s are born into their role, most Lycan bloodlines producing an Alpha every couple of generations. The term Alpha is formal, like when you refer to a married couple as Mr. or Mrs., and it’s only used when meeting with other packs or when the situation calls for formality. They’re the ones who gather pack members, either by turning them or building relationships with other Lycans who end up switching packs. No Lycan can give up being an Alpha, but they can pass down the role to someone else in the pack if they choose to do so.” 

Mark nods along as Renjun speaks, showing he’s listening. His face is empty of any emotion, which sets Renjun a bit on edge as he speaks.

“Some, but not all packs, have an Emissary. An Emissary comes from a bloodline of many before them, someone who’s taught all about supernatural healing agents and how to treat different kinds of wounds that could be inflicted on a Lycan as well as minor magic to help them aid their pack. They learn about supernatural lore and anything their family members before them have learned as an Emissary. They also serve as a connection to humans, keeping us in tune with our own humanity and acting as a liaison between their pack and other packs. An Emissary bloodline typically alliances themselves with a Lycan bloodline, aiding that bloodline for generations upon generations. You already know our pack Emissary, Johnny.”

Mark, finally having enough of waiting to hear about what happened to Donghyuck, speaks up despite being asked not too.

“So when exactly are you going to tell me what happened to Donghyuck?”

Jeno sighs, taking over for Renjun.

“Where Lycans exist, there exists those whose one goal in life is to rid the world of as many of us as they can. They’re called Hunters, people who have learned anything they can about Lycans and how to kill Lycans. Recently, a group of Hunters came into town. We hoped they would just pass through, but after tonight we doubt they will.” Jeno rubs his hand over his face, visibly stressed at the thought of these Hunters staying in town.

“The Preserve is our territory. We have wards up where our land ends and where public land begins. The wards let us know when and where someone crosses onto the Preserve. We do a perimeter check every night, just to make sure the wards are up and unaffected. It’s a necessary precaution, seeing as we’re so close to town. We don’t need any humans wandering in, which is also why we have private property signs up everywhere. Last night, Donghyuck and I were doing the perimeter sweep. We don’t know what they were doing in the woods so close to our territory line, but as we came into the clearing nearby Hunters broke through the treeline a few feet from entering our land. Most humans wouldn’t be able to tell a Lycan in full shift from a normal wolf, but Hunters can us apart and they knew immediately we weren’t normal wolves. They saw us and instantly began firing at us. Their bullets are laced with wolfsbane, which is what Donghyuck got hit by. We barely got away alive. Wolfsbane is lethal to us.”

Mark lets out a deep sigh, standing. He grabs the glass of water and downs the rest of it, setting it back onto the table once he’s done with it. He turns back towards Renjun and Jeno.

“Do you seriously expect me to believe all that? You expect me to believe you guys are . . . Lycans and that Johnny is some sort of magical healer and that Donghyuck got shot a Hunter who has it out for Lycans or whatever you claim to be? Are you fucking  _ insane _ ?!” Mark snaps, any patience he had disappearing.

“You saw Johnny up there, Mark! You saw him burn the wolfsbane out of Donghyuck, saw his blood run red, you saw ALL of that!” Renjun is standing now, a few seconds away from getting up in Mark’s face. Jeno is on his feet quickly, grabbing Renjun’s arm. For a Lycan everything is amplified, even emotions. They feel everything way more than a human would. Renjun getting heated is the last thing that needs to happen. 

“I know you noticed I was holding you back with more strength then I should have, you may be oblivious sometimes but I know damn well that you aren’t  _ that _ oblivious.” Renjun snarls. Mark laughs humorlessly, walking around to the back of the couch, putting space between him and his friends. He grabs onto the couch, trying to stabilize himself. He can be just as much of a hot head as Renjun can.

“You do understand how fucking crazy all of that sounded right? You just sat there and told me that the people I’ve known for years aren’t human! That this life you’ve shown me has pretty much just been a lie!”

“It’s the truth!” Renjun snaps.

“Renjun-” A new voice calls out, followed by a body wracking, pain filled cough. 

Donghyuck is standing at the entrance to the living room, using the wall to hold himself up. Although not as pale looking as he previously did, he still looks awful. The bullet hole appears to be partially healed up, Donghyuck appearing to have already taken the bandage odd, but Mark pays no attention to that. He’s more worried about the fact that his friend who was shot is now downstairs when he should be upstairs resting.

“What the fuck are you doing out of bed?!” Mark all but screams, nearly hooking his foot on the coffee table and falling to the ground face first as he runs across the living room over to Donghyuck.

He reaches his friends side, wrapping an arm around his waist. He pulls Donghyuck’s arm around his shoulder, careful not to jerk his other shoulder too badly. Donghyuck practically ignores his best friend, only sparing him a glance as he focuses in on Renjun.

“Show him.” Renjun’s eyes widen. Jeno and Jaemin share nervous looks.

“Are you sure?”

Donghyuck nods, coughing some more. “I would, but I’m currently a bit too banged up to try shifting.”

Mark sputters in shock, eyes wide with surprise. “Are you kidding me? Donghyuck, you can’t be serious, this is all ridiculous! Why-” 

Cutting his sentence off, Mark tenses as the sound of ripping fabric permeates the air and then following that the sound of breaking bones, the noise loud and clear to Mark’s ears. Mark stares at Donghyuck with a look of horror.

“Look back at Renjun.” Donghyuck gestures into the living room.

Not even registering the sound feet hitting wood as people descend the stairs, Mark slowly looks into the living room like Donghyuck told him too. Jeno and Jaemin remain in the same spots, but Renjun is gone. In his previous place stands a massive wolf, surrounded by shredded clothes. Renjun’s clothes. The wolf stares at him with deep brown eyes that are eerily familiar. The wolf sits back on its hind legs, still staring at Mark.

“W-Where did Renjun go.” Mark’s voice is just barely above a whisper, fear dripping off each word.

“That is Renjun, Mark.” Donghyuck whispers out. “We can all do that, except for Jaemin and Johnny. And well, you, of course.”

Mark’s eyes widen more than they already had and his head whips to the side to look at Donghyuck. Donghyuck who just told him that the massive wolf in the living room is Renjun. Donghyuck, who just told him he also turns into a wolf. 

Mark shoves Donghyuck away, scrambling away from his best friend. He loses his footing, falling to the ground. He crawls backwards until his back hits the coffee table. Johnny, who Mark now notices, catches Donghyuck who winces as his shoulder gets jerked around.

“Mark, you need to calm down.” Jaehyun, having followed Johnny downstairs along with Doyoung, tells the younger. Mark gasps for air, chest frantically moving up and down as he struggles to breathe, rapidly descending into a panic attack. Jaemin rushes to Mark’s side dropping to the floor next to him, grabbing Mark’s hand, and putting it up to his chest where his heartbeat can be felt.

“Breathe with me Mark. In for three, hold for three, out for three.” He explains, demonstrating. It takes a handful of tries, but with Jaemin’s help and his heartbeat grounding him, Mark starts breathing normally again.

Then the tears start.

Mark’s body shakes as a sob falls from his lips. Jaemin pulls Mark into his lap, wrapping his arms around his friend. Mark buries his face into Jaemin’s chest, sobbing freely now. He cries and cries and cries, each heart wrenching sob earning a flinch from those in the room. Jaemin looks up at Donghyuck and Johnny as he runs his hand through Mark’s hair. “Go.” He mouths.

Everyone but Renjun quickly and silently vacates the room. Renjun, still in wolf form, quietly walks over to Mark and Jaemin. He lies down next to the two, gently bumping his nose against Mark’s arm.

Mark looks up and over at Renjun. His eyes are red and puffy, tears dripping down his face. Hiccups shake his body. “Why did you guys keep this from me . . . I don’t understand . . .” He whimpers.

His fear is gone and disbelief is gone. All that’s left is the sour feeling of betrayal. To have something so important and life changing kept from him, by his friends of all people. It brings forward pain Mark has never felt before. 

Along with a Lycans advanced sense of smell comes the ability to smell emotions. They can tell from scent alone - as long as it’s strong enough - how someone is feeling. 

Renjun who’s sitting right next to Mark can smell his sadness. The caustic tang of dying rose petals seeps off Mark and every Lycan in the house can smell it. Jaehyun and Doyoung smell it from inside Doyoung’s room, the two sharing a sad look. Jeno smells it from where he stands in the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror wondering how everything could go wrong so quickly. Donghyuck can smell it from where it sits in his bed, letting tears silently drip down his face as Johnny cleans his wound once again.

Mark pushes away from Jaemin, struggling to stand. Jaemin rises, helping the older male to his feet.

“I need to leave. I-I can’t be here right now.” Mark chokes out, avoiding eye contact.

“You shouldn’t drive right now, it’s not safe.”

“I need to  _ leave _ Jaemin.” He’s unrelenting, his refusal to stay overpowering the voice in his head telling him that Jaemin is correct. Renjun whines, also very much against Mark driving when he’s this upset.

Mark ignores the Lycan.

He pulls his phone from his pocket. The screen reads 5:46 am. He’s been here for over two hours. Who knew so much damage could happen in so little time. 

Pulling his keys out of the same pocket he heads for the front door with Jaemin and Renjun hot on his heels. Jaemin is begging him not to go, to let one of them drive him home, but Mark doesn’t acknowledge him. He grabs his shoes on from where they sit among the pile of shoes near the front door not even bothering to put them on. He then opens the front door and is gone, slamming it shut in Renjun and Jaemin’s face.

Mark doesn’t remember getting home until he’s dropping down onto his bed. He shuts off the lamp he left on and slides underneath his comforter, back to how he was a few hours prior. 

For the first time in a long time, Mark cries himself to sleep.


	2. Two.

Two weeks. 

It’s been two, excruciatingly long weeks since Mark found out the truth. His friends - although hurt by the truth he can’t bear to think of them as anything less - have tried multiple times to contact him. Numerous calls have been left by Renjun, Jeno, Jaemin, and Donghyuck, Donghyuck being the one to leave the most calls. His favorite foods have found their way to his doorstep, left with notes asking Mark to return their calls, to let them know he’s okay, to please let them try and fix what happened. He ignores all of it, save for the food. He’d feel bad wasting it.

Mark’s glad he moved out after he graduated, he saved up for _years_ in order to afford his own place once he became of legal age. His parent’s would definitely question why he’s avoiding any and all contact with his friends. Living alone means he can stay home for days on end. He’s also very thankful to his now deceased grandparents who left him more than enough money to keep him afloat for a while without a job. Having a job means that in this moment in time, he could be cornered at work with no place to go. Forced to speak to the people he’s avoiding.

Sitting at his desk, with a pencil loosely dangling between his fingers, Mark stares down at the paper before him. The wolf sketched onto the paper stares back at him. Frustrated he swipes the paper off the desk, crumbles it up, and throws it to the floor. It lands in a pile of crumpled paper balls on the floor, each one with a wolf drawn on it. He props his elbows up onto his desk, rubbing his hands over his face.

Ever since he found out the truth, he’s been dreaming about wolves and only wolves. If he sees a dog on tv or sees one being walked past his window he has to double take, mistaking it for a wolf. He can’t even draw anything else, it’s as if his only artistic skill now is drawing wolves. He’s going to go crazy if he has to dream about wolves for yet another night.

Mark shoves himself away from his desk, the chair he’s sitting on squeaking across his hardwood floors as it’s moved backwards. He stands, ready to curl up in his bed and never move again, when a knock on his front door echoes into his bedroom from the living room. Mark frowns, not wanting to see anyone right now. The knocking stops and he’s about to pretend he never heard anything when the knocking starts up again, louder and faster.

Mark groans, loudly.

“I’m coming!” He yells, walking out of his room towards the front door. It’s the middle of the afternoon and he’s not expecting anyone, so the sudden knocking at the door very quickly gets on his nerves.The knocking continues and Mark is a split second away from losing his cool.

He unlocks the door with angered movements, grabbing the door knob and twisting. “What do you want!” He snaps, yanking the door open. 

The last person he would expect to see on the other side of the door is Johnny.

Johnny must be able to tell Mark is about to slam the door in his face, because as the younger of the two gets ready to shove the door closed Johnny grabs onto the wooden barrier with his hand, pushing against it. He slots his body between the door and the door frame.

“We need to talk.” Mark scoffs.

“I don’t want to talk to you. Now get out.” He hisses, shoving against the door. Johnny doesn’t budge. Instead, he pushes against the door with more strength than Mark thought he had, slipping into Mark’s apartment. 

“I’m not leaving until we talk.” Johnny crosses his arms over his chest. Mark glares, slamming the door shut with a loud bang that can probably be heard by those living around him. 

  
“I guess you aren’t leaving then.” Mark all but stomps over to his couch, curling up at one end. Mark knows he’s not strong enough to physically shove Johnny out his front door, especially if Johnny were to resist. If he wasn’t so against seeing people right now he’d probably call the police.

Johnny sighs, following after him. He sits at the other end, giving Mark space. “At least hear what I have to say.”

Mark just stares at his coffee table, face blank of any emotion. Johnny takes the silence as permission to start talking, so he does.

“Jaemin’s experience finding out the truth wasn’t sunshine and roses you know. Although he accepted everything a little easier than you are, he still struggled. I’m sure you remember about a year ago when Jeno and Donghyuck said they were leaving town for the weekend to visit family on Donghyuck’s mother’s side, right? That same weekend Renjun said he was on house arrest because he got really sick, remember that?” 

Mark, still not looking at Johnny, gives the older a reluctant nod.

“Both of those were just cover up stories. In reality, they were at the preserve. They may not be forced shift on the full moon, but the pack likes to. It’s one of the things they do to bond, think of it as a family tradition. They shift and run around the preserve, essentially playing with each other like puppies would. Jaemin had left his laptop at the house after you all slept over a day or two before. He figured that I would at least be at the house, so he came out to the preserve. He walked through the forest, instead of taking the road down to the house, no surprise there. You two both always preferred to walk through instead of just driving. Anyways at this point, neither of you had met Taeyong, who at the time had just recently moved onto the preserve.”

Taeyong is Donghyuck’s cousin. Mark’s only met him once, it was a brief introduction after he moved onto the preserve that happened in passing. He’s seen Taeyong around since, but hasn’t spoken to him or been in the same room as him for more than a few minutes.

“Whenever someone who’s not allowed to pass the wards freely crosses onto the preserve, we all feel it. Back then I didn’t even think to make it so you two could cross the wards freely. If I had, I don’t think Jaemin would know the truth like he does. But like I was saying, when someone who’s not allowed to pass the wards freely crosses onto the preserve, we all feel it. It’s like a cold chill running down our spine, causing goosebumps to form all over your body. Taeyong was the first to take off, and the others very soon picked up Jaemin’s scent and they took off after him. Taeyong recognized Jaemin as a kid, so Jaemin didn’t physically get hurt. But Taeyong was standing over him, growling which I know definitely scared him. Donghyuck quickly defused the situation, but the damage was done. They took Jaemin back to the house and explained everything, just like they did with you. He stormed out, but was back at the house the next day, ready to make amends. I guess he’s more quick to forgive than you are..” Johnny trails off.

“I don’t understand why they couldn’t just tell me, _or_ Jaemin. It’s not like we would tell anyone!” Mark’s facing Johnny now, all his emotions now flooding out. All the pain and hurt he’s been keeping bottled up is written nice and clear across his eyes, tears ready to fall. He may be eighteen, an adult in the eyes of the law, but all Johnny sees in this moment is a kid who’s hurting.

Johnny smiles sadly.

“They wanted to, trust me. Never once did they doubt that you wouldn’t be able to keep it a secret from outsiders, but they feared being viewed differently. They didn’t want you to see them as monsters. They didn’t want things to change between you guys, for you to treat them any different than you had when you _didn’t_ know. Not only can they smell how someone’s feeling if the emotion is strong enough, but the emotions you as a human feel are felt by Lycan’s in tenfold.” Mark knew that what they feel is amplified, but he didn’t realize it was _that_ intense.

“Everything for a Lycan, as you know, is enhanced. Feelings are no different. They feel so deeply that the thought of being viewed as a monster, as an abomination by someone they care about as much as they care about you and Jaemin would break them. You also have to keep in mind how dangerous knowing the truth is. Knowing the truth means being pulled into a whole new world. If a Hunter catches wind that a nearby pack has humans within their circle, they will try to use you to get to them. As much as they wanted to tell you, the pack’s safety comes first. Keeping the secret from you kept you _and_ the pack safe.”

Johnny scoots closer, reaching out to lay a hand onto Mark’s shoulder. The gesture, although small, is the first form of comfort Mark’s had in weeks. Burrowing down in his blankets can only do so much to soothe his pain.

“I’m not saying you have to instantly accept what you’ve been told. You’re allowed to be alone, to think about things in silence, but if your relationship with them means as much to you as it does them, don’t isolate yourself to the point of it becoming unhealthy. Don’t shut them out completely.”

Johnny stands, ready to leave now that he’s said his peace. Mark lurches forward, grabbing onto Johnny’s wrist. He looks up at the Emissary, nervous and shy.

  
“Are you going back to the preserve?” He quietly asks. Johnny nods.

“Can I come with?” Johnny smiles, not at all surprised by the question. He can tell Mark cares about his friends too much to give up on working things out.

“Of course.” He drops back onto the couch. “I’ll be here when you’re ready to leave.” 

Mark takes off towards his room to change.

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


Mark’s leg is rapidly shaking up and down as Johnny pulls into the driveway of the Lee household. His hands are curled up in his lap and he’s chewing on his bottom lip to hell, staring at the house with nervous eyes. Memories of the last time he was here are replaying vividly in his head.

“Hey, quit that.” Johnny flicks Mark’s cheek, causing the younger male to release his bottom lip from the attack of his teeth as his attention shifts over to the Emissary.

“I’m nervous.” Mark admits, glancing back at the house. Johnny laughs which causes Mark to frown (it’s more like a pout, but Johnny won’t embarrass the kid by bringing it up).

“I can tell. Don’t worry, everything will be fine.”

“I’m literally walking into a den of wolves.” Johnny snorts. Shutting the car off he unbuckles his seat belt.

“Honestly, more like a den of puppies.”

“What about Doyoung or Jaehyun? Taeyong? You can’t tell me they’re also like puppies.” Mark comments, also undoing his seat belt. He manages to get it off after a little bit of a nervous struggle. A small success, but a success nonetheless.

“Well no, but they’d never hurt you. Seriously Mark, there’s nothing to worry about.” Johnny gets out of the car, shutting the door, then proceeds to walk up the porch steps. He makes quick work of unlocking the door and soon he’s entering the house. Not wanting to go in alone, Mark scrambles out of the car, dashing after him.

Crossing the threshold of the house feels a little different now that Mark knows the truth.

He follows Johnny into the kitchen where he’s greeted by Taeyong who’s standing at the sink, bubbles up to his elbows.

“I thought it was Doyoung’s turn to do the dishes?” Johnny questions.

Taeyong hums in confirmation as he rinses off the last plate in the sink, setting it on the drying rack. Grabbing a dish towel nearby he turns around to face them, wiping the soapy water off his hands and forearms.

“It was, but since he made breakfast this morning I told him I’d do them instead.” Taeyong replies turning his attention to Mark once he’s finished answering Johnny. He gives Mark a smile which suddenly makes him seem a lot less scary than Mark initially thought him to be.

“Hi Mark.”

The nervous energy in Mark dwindles and for the first time in two weeks, Mark smiles.

“Hi. Where uh, where are they?” He asks, knowing both Johnny and Taeyong would know who he’s referring to.

“Just give it a few more seconds.” Mark doesn’t understand what he means, until the sound of the front door being burst open filters into the kitchen. Mark flinches at the sound, briefly wondering if the door managed to stay on its hinges.

“That was fast. Renjun?” Johnny questions. Taeyong shakes his head.

“Donghyuck.” He’s proven to be correct as the front door slams shut, Donghyuck skidding to a halt at the kitchen entrance, panting heavily. His hair is a mess, a testament to how fast he was running, the strands sticking up in all directions. Mark’s eyes widen, looking from Donghyuck’s surprised face over to Taeyong. 

“How did you know?” Mark asks. Just as curious as Mark is, Johnny chimes in with a, “Yeah, how?”

“Donghyuck’s always been more attuned to Mark’s presence than the others. He’s always the one to smell his scent first, or to hear him first. It’s not surprising to me that he would be the first one here, even if Renjun is the fastest. Speaking off. . .” Taeyong trails off. The sound of the door being slammed opened filters in again. Mark takes small pride in not flinching this time. Just like Donghyuck, Renjun and Jeno come to a halt at the kitchen entrance. 

All three of them are staring at Mark with wide eyes. 

“Um. . . Hi?” Mark says, giving them an awkward smile. They’re starting at his like he’s grown a second head.

“Is this real? Is he really here?” Jeno asks, the three of them looking between Taeyong, Johnny and Mark.

Taeyong lets out a loud laugh, Johnny rolling his eyes with an amused smile. “Can you smell his scent?” Johnny asks.

Mark ignores the scent question, worried the three of them might break their own necks with how fast they’re nodding.

“Can you hear his heartbeat?” More nodding follows the question.

“If that doesn’t answer your question, I don’t know what will.” 

Things then quickly kick into gear, Donghyuck being the first one to launch himself at Mark. He wraps his arms around Mark’s neck, burying his head into his neck, his hands balled around the fabric of Mark’s shirt. Having spent so much time alone with no real social interaction, Mark absolutely melts into the hug, his arms closing tightly around Donghyuck’s waist. Renjun and Jeno remain where they are, giving the two of them space. Everyone knows how close Mark and Donghyuck are and out of everyone, Donghyuck was the most affected by Marks initial reaction to find out the truth, felt the guiltiest for how everything played out. If anyone deserved to be the first one to make amends with Mark, it was Donghyuck.

Renjun and Jeno move to the side to let Johnny and Taeyong through as they exit the kitchen. Renjun mouths a “Thank you.” to Johnny who replies with a smile and a mouthed back, “No problem.”

“Let’s give them a moment. We need to call Jaemin and tell him to get his ass over here.” Jeno whispers towards Renjun who nods. The two of them move into the living room, leaving Mark and Donghyuck in the kitchen.

Their hug lasts a few more seconds, Donghyuck surprisingly being the one to pull away first. 

“I’m sorry.” Donghyuck says, the sincerity in his voice is so intense Mark nearly starts crying right then and there. 

“I know. It’s going to take me time to adjust, this life you’ve been protecting is so new to me, but I forgive you. I understand why you guys kept it a secret from me.” Mark’s mind wanders to the night he found out, and he jerks backwards. The sudden movement startles Donghyuck for a second before he realized the concerned look in Mark’s eyes is directed at his shoulder.

He pulls the collar of his shirt down, showing him the area where he got shot. There’s no bandaging, no scarring, there’s simply no wound at all. Mark’s eye widen in awe. What would have taken months to heal on a normal person, seems to have healed within the two weeks since the accident. Mark moves closer reaching up to run the tips of his fingers over Donghyuck’s shoulder, gently caressing the woundless area. His skin is soft under Mark’s fingers, not a single sign that anything at all ever happened.

Mark starts to feel a bit too warm and its in that exact moment he realizes how little space there is between himself and Donghyuck and how intimate everything feels. He’s so close to Donghyuck that he can feel the heat radiating from his body. The tension in the air is so thick that he takes a step back, as if to get away from it, and clears his throat. He can tell by the warmth settling over his face that he’s blushing. Meeting Donghyuck’s eyes and seeing the intensity of Donghyuck’s gaze only serves to make him blush harder.

“How. . .?” He questions, trying to divert the attention onto Donghyuck’s lack of wound and away from the never before felt tension that’s happening between them.

“Advanced healing is one of the perks that come with being a Lycan. If it was a normal bullet that I got shot with I would have been fine within hours, but since the bullet was laced with wolfsbane it took me a few days to heal.” Donghyuck explains.

“So you’re okay?” Although he can see no wound, can see that Donghyuck is up and moving just fine, Mark still wants to hear the other vocally confirm that he’s healthy.

Donghyuck nods with a small smile. “Perfectly fine.” 

“Good.” Mark replies, returning Donghyuck’s smile with a small one of his own.

There’s a lot he’s going to have to get used to. The dynamics between his Lycan friends that they no longer have to hide, seeing the more than normal capabilities they have, the more Lycan than human traits they’ve had to keep under wraps to appear normal. It’s going to be an adjustment, but with time it will all become normal.

“Are you two done hugging yet? Jaemin’s here!” Jeno yells from the living room. Donghyuck rolls his eyes, chuckling. He gestures towards the door leading out to the living room suggesting Mark go first. Mark accepts the suggestion and exits the kitchen, Donghyuck following right behind him. Renjun, Jeno, and a newly arrived Jaemin have taken control of the couch, the three of them barely fitting within it’s parameters. Mark drops himself onto the love seat and just as he’s about to sling his arm over the armrest of the two person chair, Donghyuck drops down onto the space Mark was planning to occupy with his arm. 

The action has Mark feeling flustered. There’s an open seat on the couch that Donghyuck would usually take, but he’s chosen to sit himself as close to Mark as he can without directly joining him on the love seat. Donghyuck looks down at him from where he sits and when Mark meets his gaze he has the same intense look he did back in the kitchen. With his heart nearly beating out of his chest from how flustered he’s become Mark breaks eye contact and sinks lower into the chair.

Jeno and Renjun are staring at him as well, except Jeno looks like he’s trying not to laugh and Renjun is smirking like he knows something that Mark doesn’t. 

Mark decides he would be okay with the ground opening up and swallowing him whole.

“Right so,” Jaemin starts, attempting to break up the weirdness that’s fallen over the room. He sends a sharp look towards Renjun, a silent but forceful urge to get rid of the weirdness. Renjun clears his throat and sits up a little bit straighter.

“So, you two are good?” Renjun asks, looking between a still very flustered Mark and Donghyuck who has yet to stop staring at the raven haired male beside him. Mark nods in confirmation and Renjun turns his focus to Donghyuck, wanting to hear a confirmation from him as well.

“Hyuck. Donghyuck. Lee Donghyuck.” He tries with no result. Jeno snorts in amusement and even Jaemin can’t help but laugh softly.

“Donghyuck!” Renjun yells, going as far to pull the pillow he was leaning against out from behind his back, chucking it at Donghyuck’s head. The pillow smacks him square in the side of the face. Donghyuck jerks his head, turning his focus to Renjun.

“What the fuck was that for?” He snaps.

“For not paying attention when I called your name. I’d restate my question, but seeing as it took getting hit in the head with a pillow to get you to stop staring at Mark, I’ve appeared to have answered my own question.” 

“If you two are good, does that mean we’re all good?” Jaemin asks, no longer laughing. He looks nervous and it makes Mark’s heart ache to think that Jaemin is worried about the friendship between him and Mark still being rough despite the fact that Mark just said he’s made amends with Donghyuck and by extension that applies to all of them. He gets out of the love seat and walks over to Jaemin who eagerly rushes into his open arms. He hugs Mark tightly, tight enough to start limiting Mark’s air supply.

“J-Jae.” Mark wheezes out. He may be human, but Jaemin is really strong and his near bone crushing hug only reminds Mark of that fact. “Can’t. Breathe.”

“Oh shit!” Jaemin lets go, smiling sheepishly at Mark. “Sorry!”

“Now that I can breathe again, yes Jaemin. We’re good.” He then turns towards Renjun and Jeno who are also now standing.

“We’re also both good as long as neither of you crush me.” Mark jokes before being pulled into Jeno’s arms. Once Jeno has deemed their making up hug good enough and long enough, he let’s Mark go, chuckling as the oldest of their friend group is yanked into Renjun’s arms like a rag doll.

Renjun, someone who usually doesn’t do hugs, goes as far as to lift Mark off his own feet and gently swing him side to side as they hug. Mark gets put back onto his own feet and once he has his balance back, he looks at Renjun with a happily surprised look.

“What? It’s a special hug, don’t expect that every time.” His smile is fond and Mark’s heart swells with love for his friends. 

When Mark sits back down onto the love seat, his eyes soon widen in surprise as Donghyuck’s hand drops down and wraps around the nape of his neck. His grip is just strong enough for Mark to feel, but not strong enough to hurt. He looks up at Donghyuck, but the other pays no mind to him, having already engaged himself into a conversation with Jeno and Jaemin. It’s like he has no idea he’s even touching Mark. 

Mark looks towards Renjun instead who’s already looking at him. Renjun meets Mark’s confused gaze with a grin, once again looking as if he knows something Mark doesn’t. In fact, he probably does know something Mark doesn’t. He continues to stare at Renjun with a pleading look.

Having had enough of the puppy dog eyes, Renjun stands.

“I forgot that Johnny wanted me to go out and gather some herbs and flowers for him before nightfall. Mark, want to come help me? I can teach you what everything does.” Mark nods eagerly and stands. Donghyuck, forced to let go of Mark’s neck, looks at Renjun with an annoyed glare. Mark looks between Renjun and Donghyuck nervously, having never seen the latter look so annoyed with Renjun. 

“I’ll join you.” Donghyuck starts to stand, but Renjun quickly shuts him down.

“No, it’s alright. There aren’t enough things that need to be gathered to justify three people going out to harvest. Besides, Johnny asked me to do it, I’m only offering for Mark to come along because it’s a chance for him to learn more about our world.”

Mark thinks Jeno and Jaemin have been paying more attention that it appears, because they stay silent. Usually one of them would say something, scuffles amongst them have happened before and it’s best to stop them as soon as they begin. This time seems to be different, neither of them say anything. They simply watch as the tension builds between Renjun and Donghyuck. 

Renjun and Donghyuck, who have never _once_ had an issue.

Renjun walks underneath the archway connecting the living room to the main entryway, leaving Donghyuck where he stands. He grabs a basket sitting at the base of the household coat rack, slipping it onto his arm. Mark takes one look at Donghyuck, a shiver trickling down his spine at the pissed off look in his friends eyes before taking off after Renjun.

“We’ll be back soon!” Renjun calls out as he leaves the house, Mark quickly following behind him.

He jogs to catch up with Renjun, who’s already halfway behind the house. “What the hell was-”

“Shut up.” Renjun cuts him off. Mark huffs in annoyance, but does what Renjun says. They walk for what feels like forever into the area of forest behind Donghyuck’s house, only stopping once they come across what appears to be a small garden.

“We’re far enough now, you can speak freely. Should we have started talking back by the house they would’ve heard us. Enhanced hearing, remember?” Renjun begins to pick flowers as he speaks, dropping them into a basket. 

“So wait, Johnny actually asked you to get him more of this stuff?” Mark starts picking flowers from a section Renjun points to, dropping them into the basket like Renjun is.

“Yeah, I was planning to do this later but I figured it would be best to do it now since you looked like you were going to shit yourself and start crying if you had to sit there for any longer. So go ahead, ask whatever it is you want to ask.”

“What’s up with Donghyuck.” He says, getting straight to the point. 

Renjun snorts. “What _isn’t_ up with Donghyuck.”

“Renjun, seriously!” Mark whines, not wanting to waste any time. 

“You aren’t going to like my answer.” Mark groans loudly, practically throwing the flowers he’s picked into the basket. Renjun points to a section of mixed herbs and Mark starts picking.

“Just tell me.”

“That’s the thing, I can’t, not completely.” Mark’s about to tell Renjun to stop joking around, but the tone of his voice tells Mark he’s being serious.

“Are you fucking kidding me. After what we just went through with secrets and you’re saying you _can’t_ tell me why Donghyuck is acting weird?”

“It’s not something of mine to tell, Mark. Donghyuck’s new. . . weirdness will tone down soon. Lycan’s are social creatures, we run in packs for a reason. When you stormed off after finding out what we are, Donghyuck was devastated. We all were, but he took it the hardest. You’re viewed as pack to us, as is Jaemin, and for you to leave with no promise of ever talking to us again left Donghyuck heartbroken. We all thought that was it, that we had lost you. It’s like having a piece of you stolen with no promise of it being returned. So now that you’re back, he’s going to be hovering until the fear of you leaving again dissipates. There’s more to it than just that, but it’s not my place to tell you. Donghyuck will in his own time.”

Guilt instantly washes over Mark like a tidal wave. Renjun grabs Mark’s hand as he goes to reach for another flower.

“Hey, none of that feeling guilty shit. Lycan’s can smell emotions when they’re strong enough and the guilt dripping off of you right now smells like rust and nasty pond water.” The revelation pulls a soft chuckle out of Mark which in turn makes Renjun smile

“I’m serious though, Mark. You had no idea it was like this on our end. You reacted like any human would, you felt trapped so you left. There’s nothing wrong with you doing what you felt was best for you. But now you know about our world, and with that comes adapting on both ends.”

“Thank you, Renjun.” Mark goes quiet, taking a moment to gather his thoughts and to think before he starts speaking again. 

“Can I ask what the whole neck thing was about?”

Renjun’s hesitation would have gone unnoticed if they were with the others talking as a group, but out here where it's just the two of them, Mark notices it.

“Scent is. . . a big part of being a Lycan. It’s how we identify others. Everyone has a unique scent, like you for example. You smell like evergreen and cloves. By touching you, skin to skin, he’s rubbing his scent off onto you, so you smell a little bit like him. All packs do it, usually the brushing of arms or by hugging one another. Having you smell like him, even a little bit, is just reassurance for him. It falls in the same boat as him hovering, the touching will die down once he’s confident you aren’t going to run away.”

Mark stays quiet for a moment, taking in what he’s just learned and processing it. The hesitation Renjun had started with when Mark brought the topic up leaves him thinking there’s more to that as well, but he doesn’t pry. He knows he won’t get any answers from Renjun.

“What does Donghyuck smell like? Will he smell like me? Does that mean I smell like him right now?” Mark asks his questions in quick succession, leaving Renjun to momentarily wonder how he’s managing to breathe correctly with how fast he’s talking.

“Jesus Christ slow down, this isn’t twenty questions. Donghyuck smells like cinnamon and honey. Your scent will only be noticeable to those looking for it, since you’re human it won’t be as strong as it would if you were a Lycan. Yes, you smell like Donghyuck. I can still smell your natural scent, but Hyuck’s is very noticeable.” Renjun wipes the dirt on his hands off onto his jeans, Mark following in suite.

“C’mon, let’s head back. If we stay out here much longer Jaemin might attempt to come find us, and we both know how easily he gets lost.”

Mark drops the last of the flowers and herbs he’s picked into the basket, following behind Renjun as they walk through the trees back towards the house. Despite the sounds of nature, the walk back is silent. Mark and Renjun are content with each other's presence, seeing no need to talk. It’s one of the things Mark cherishes most about his friendship with Renjun, their ability to be around each other for hours without saying anything. The house soon comes into view, Mark right behind Renjun as they walk around the side of the house to the front door. 

“I’ll take these into the kitchen, Johnny will want to sort through them at some point tonight.” Renjun tells Mark while opening the door, heading inside. Mark hums in acknowledgment as he steps into the house, turning around to shut and lock the door. When he turns back around, he’s greeted by Donghyuck standing in front of him. His silver dyed hair hangs in his face, but Mark knows his eyes are twinkling with mirth. Mark’s easy to scare.

“Holy shit!” Mark yelps, surprised by the Lycan’s sudden appearance. He relaxes against the front door, taking a second to calm down. He runs a hand through his hair, and for a split second he swears he sees Donghyuck’s eyes darken as the other looks at him, but then Donghyuck is smiling and his eyes are as bright as they normally are.

“Sorry.” Donghyuck laughs. Mark pushes off the door and gives the other a playful shove, walking into the living room. To the surprise of no one, Donghyuck is hot on his heels. 

Jeno and Jaemin are exactly how they were when Renjun and Mark left, Renjun joining them once again as he exits the kitchen. Jaehyun is sitting in the chair across from the love seat, Doyoung draped across his lap reading a book. Looking at the clock, Mark isn’t surprised to see that it’s dinner time. Time passes quickly when he’s on the preserve, never left with a dull moment. 

“Food’s ready!” Johnny’s announcement brings excited chatter to the air, everyone hungry and ready to eat. Within an hour and a half and minimal arguments over who gets the last bite of the different dishes that were made, everyone has eaten and migrated back into the living room save for Johnny and Taeyong who chose to stay in the kitchen and sort through the basket of Mark and Renjun’s gatherings and Jaehyun who disappears upstairs with Doyoung, a tub of ice cream and two spoons in hand.

Mark takes over the love seat now that it’s unoccupied, sitting on the cloud like seat with his legs curled up underneath him. Donghyuck, just like earlier, sits down on the armrest. 

This time, Mark isn’t surprised to feel Donghyuck’s hand drop down to the nape of his neck. The only difference this time around is that Mark can feel Donghyuck playing with his hair. He looks up at him. He’s curious as to what Donghyuck is hiding from him, curious as to why Renjun can’t just tell him. 

Unlike last time they were in this position, Donghyuck must feel Mark looking at him because soon he’s meeting Mark’s gaze. Mark finds himself thinking about how bright his eyes are, sparking like they hold the stars and how warm and inviting his gaze is as he looks at Mark, how the color of his eyes reminds Mark of liquid chocolate. A pink tint falls to his cheeks as his thoughts finally register. He wants to look away, but Donghyuck demands the attention of anyone who meets his gaze and right now he has Marks undivided attention. He’s smiling at Mark now, his mood reflecting the overall energy of the room.

Everyone’s enjoying each other’s company, laughing and telling jokes. Mark, too focused on Donghyuck, doesn’t hear the current joke being said. He only knows that something funny is said because Donghyuck’s eyes are now squeezed shut, his head dropping as he bursts into a fit of giggles.

Mark smiles.

They talk for hours, Mark and his friends. At some point Johnny and Taeyong has joined them bringing along a ridiculous amount of cookies Taeyong had made at some point. The cookies are gone before long. Mark swears he would have only managed to snag one, his friends eager to devour the cookies, had Donghyuck not taken a handful which he sat down on Mark’s lap.

It’s only when Jaemin’s phone starts buzzing from where it sits on the coffee table do they realize how late it is.

“Oh shit, it’s almost twelve. I gotta go, I have work tomorrow.” Groans flutter up into the air, no one wanting the fun to end.

“Just quit your job.” Jeno huffs. Renjun laughs at the look of horror on Jaemin’s face.

“I work at a coffee shop, where I get _free coffee_. You hear that? Free. Coffee. I’m never quitting.” 

Mark, laughing quietly along side Renjun, stretches from where he sits. “I should probably go too.”

“Don’t you dare say you have work tomorrow, we all know you can work at home whenever you want.” Jeno points a finger at him. Johnny snickers. It’s endless amusement with this bunch.

“That may be true, but I promised Irene that’s I’d help her unpack and stock the new shipments of books she got. Seulgi’s getting her wisdom teeth removed and Joy’s still out of town.” Irene runs the only bookstore in their tiny town, a small shop nestled between the brick buildings of their ages old downtown main street. It amazes Mark how many books she manages to fit in her store despite how small it is.

“She wants you to help her with her books? Can you even read?” Renjun teases. Mark playfully flips him off as he pushes himself out of the love seat.

“Alright you mutts, let the poor boys leave.” Taeyong lightly scolds, standing up. The others follow in suit, everyone stretching to various degrees.

“Did you drive here? I didn’t see your car outside.” Mark asks Jaemin, who shakes his head in response.

“Jeno drove me.” Mark lets out an ‘ah’ noise in understanding.

“Got it. Text me when you get home?” Mark pulls Jaemin into a quick goodbye hug. None of them knows where it started, but the moment any of them get home their sending out texts, letting the others know they got home safely.

Jaemin gives Mark a squeeze before they part. “Of course. Same goes for you.”

“Of course.” Mark nods.

They finish up their goodbye’s for the night, Jeno and Jaemin being the first to leave.

Mark starts to leave, but is stopped by Taeyong lightly grabbing his wrist. The younger turns around, looking at Taeyong with a slightly confused expression.

“Any questions you have, you can ask. You know that right?” Mark’s confusion melts into a smile. He nods.

“I do. Thank you, Taeyong.” Taeyong ruffles his hair. ‘ _You’re welcome_.’ the gesture says.

Taeyong and Johnny take their leave, Johnny carrying the plate that held the cookies into the kitchen as Taeyong heads somewhere deeper in the house. Johnny soon peaks his head into the living room.

"I'll meet you out there Mark, just cleaning up some of the dishes." Mark gives Johnny a nod before the older disappears back into the kitchen

“Ready? I’ll walk you to the car.” Donghyuck leads the way to the front door, Mark following after him. Mark slips on his shoes, Donghyuck choosing to leave his off seeing as he’ll only be outside a moment. Donghyuck grabs Johnny's keys of the key hook next to the front door, pressing the opened lock button to unlock the car and let Mark get in.

Once they're close enough to the car Donghyuck opens the passenger side door for Mark who mutters a soft thanks as he gets in. Mark takes Johnny's keys which Donghyuck is holding out to him, leaning over to sit them in the ignition so it's ready to start. Door still wide open, Donghyuck braces his forearms against the top of the car, leaning his head down so he’s closer to Mark’s line of sight.

Suddenly Mark feels a lump form in his throat as he takes in how close Donghyuck is. Mark assumes Lycan’s run hotter than humans, because the heat radiating from Donghyuck has Mark feeling way too warm in his hoodie. The younger has never intimidated Mark before, but with the way he’s being looked at, he’s suddenly feeling nervous. Dark eyes are drinking in his form like a man who’s been deprived of water for centuries and Mark wonders if the Lycan can hear his rapidly beating heart as clearly as Mark can feel it. He absolutely knows the other can see how pink his cheeks are. Donghyuck has invaded his personal space before, but this time is different. Usually the feeling in the air is that of playfulness, Donghyuck pushing past Mark’s bubble purely to annoy him. But there’s a new found tension here that Mark doesn’t understand, an unknown feeling he can’t quite place.

“Donghyuck?” Mark inquires softly. Hearing his name on Mark’s tongue seems to be enough to pull Donghyuck out of his head, the Lycan blinking a few times. Clearing his throat he stands back.

“I’m glad you came back.” Trying to ignore the still pink blush of his cheeks, Mark offers Donghyuck a smile which the latter returns in full.

“Me too.” The sound of the front door opening then shutting alerts them that Johnny is ready to drive Mark home.

Stepping away from the door far enough to close it, Donghyuck shoves his hands into the pockets of his jeans. “Drive safe. Goodnight Mark.”

“Goodnight, Hyuck.” Donghyuck shuts the car door for Mark, giving him a finally wave goodbye.

Mark waves back, watching as his friend walks back inside. Even after the door has been shut and locked, Mark is unmoving. He shakes his head, pushing away his thoughts. Johnny bumps fists with Donghyuck as the two pass each other. When Johnny gets in the car, he notices Mark is starting out the window, lost in thought. He doesn't bother disturbing Mark, he just starts the car and pulls out of the driveway.

The image of Donghyuck’s intense gaze never leaves Mark’s mind, even well after he's thanked Johnny for giving him a ride, gone inside and gone to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/neocitii)


	3. Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no see! with everything going on in the world i hit a writing block and no matter how hard i tried i just couldn't sit down and write for longer than five minutes. today, however, i was able to sit and finish chapter three! hopefully the wait for chapter four wont be too long. once again, i am my own beta so i apologize for any mistakes i might have over looked.

“Could you go set this next to the counter?” Irene asks as she approaches Mark, a cardboard box no doubt full of books in her arms. Mark meets her halfway, making sure to leave the bookstore's back door propped open.

_ “It’s nice out today.” _ Mark thinks to himself as Irene transfers the box from her arms to his. There’s a light breeze outside, not enough to be chilly but enough to soothe any unwanted heat from Mark’s skin. Clouds blanket the sky, light enough for it to still be bright out but the warning of possible rain doesn’t go unnoticed.

Mark slips back inside, doing exactly as he’s been asked. The store is void of people save for Mark and Irene. Irene gets her book shipments the first Sunday of every month, like clockwork. She closes the store for the day so the books can be unpacked and put away, ready to be sold the next day.

Weaving through stacks of boxes and books Mark heads back outside.

Irene’s store has a small parking lot in the back, used for her and her staff as both a parking lot and book donation center. Not only does Irene donate books to local establishments in town, she sends them to other nearby towns. Mark learned that all the book heavy places around here have lists that are constantly being updated of titles they want and genres they need more of. He never knew just how serious being a book lover could be.

“You know, I may have to ask for your help more.” Irene says to him as he gets closer to the small trailer holding all of the boxed up books.

“Oh yeah?” He says with a smile, helping her pull a particularly large box off the trailer and onto a wagon she has specifically for boxes too large or heavy to carry.

“Mhm..” She hums. “You work a lot faster than I thought you would if I’m being honest. You got here early as well. I learned pretty quickly not to expect Joy or Seulgi here before eight.”

Irene had mentioned that the shipment would get to the store around six, yet she asked Mark to show up around seven. Instead he showed up right at six with two cups of coffee in hand and a small box of donuts, just in case she hadn’t eaten before work. Remembering the look of surprise on her face when she opened the backdoor and saw him, Mark chuckles.

“I’m not usually an early riser, but I figured you’d rather get the work done as soon as you can so you aren’t here sorting books all day.”

Picking up the wagon handle, Irene starts carting the box towards the store.

“I’m thankful for your consideration.” She graces him with a smile.

“What about the food?” Mark teases. He’s known Irene for years. She used to volunteer at the library before she opened her book store, working alongside Mark’s mom. Sometimes Mark would go with his mom to read to the younger kids. There was a little girl who Mark befriended and she insisted that Mark meet her other friend. Mark was then introduced to Irene and the two have been friends ever since.

“I’m thankful for that as well.” Irene laughs. Mark softly chuckles as he turns back around to the trailer, moving some of the bigger boxes that would need to be put on the wagon out of the way. It takes a handful of minutes and when Mark finally reaches a box he can carry, he realizes Irene hasn’t come back outside. The plan was to get everything inside so they can unpack all at once, so he knows she isn't inside pulling books out of a box.

Gathering the box in his arms he heads for the backdoor.

“Irene? Do you need help getting the box off the wagon?” He hollers. Mark sets the box down in a small stack they’ve started, one of many around the store. He weaves through bookshelves and boxes towards the front, the front counter coming into view first.

Irene is standing behind the counter, her posture tense.

“Irene?” Mark calls again. He walks further into the store, quickly realizing why Irene seems frozen behind the counter.

Standing at one of the first bookshelves you see when entering the store is a man. Mark comes to a stop next to Irene, quickly glancing her up and down to make sure she isn't hurt. The man is running his fingers along the spins of the books before him, looking around at the store. He looks around some more before making eye contact with Mark.

“What a wonderful store you have here.” His voice sent an uneasy shiver down Mark’s spine and by the way Irene grabs onto the hem of his shirt, she’s uneasy as well. His words were honeyed and pleasant sounding but untrustworthy. 

“Where can I find your occult section?” The unknown intruder asks, a slight smirk tugging at his lips. He’s still looking at Mark, not yet acknowledging Irene was even there. He pulls a phone out of his pocket, glancing at it before looking back up at Mark.

“We are actually closed right now.” Irene speaks up, voice confident despite how scared Mark knows she must be. The man’s eyes flicker over to Irene and widen as if shocked, but both Mark and Irene can see through the facade. He knows he’s not supposed to be here right now. Irene made sure to put out the closed sign, Mark watched her do it.

“My apologies! I’ll come back at a later date.” The man laughs as if he was told he made a silly mistake. He gives them a devilish grin before turning around and leaving through the store’s front door. 

Irene and Mark both let out deep breathes, the fear from the encounter only slightly leaving their body. 

“How the fuck did he get in here?” Mark questions. He didn’t hear or see the man enter from the back and he saw Irene lock the front door after setting the sign up.

Irene quickly moves from behind the counter, practically running up to the front door. She locks the door once more with shaky hands going as far as to triple check that it's locked.

“I don’t know and honestly, I don’t want to think about it. Let’s get the books unloaded and sorted, I want to go home.” Mark can hear the wavering in her voice but chooses not to comment on it.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Wanting to leave as soon as possible after the incident from earlier, Mark and Irene are done unloading and sorting books within three hours. Mark slips the very last book onto the shelf and turns to Irene, who already has her bag in her hand.

“Ready to go?” Mark can tell Irene is about ten seconds away from bolting out of her own store so he nods. With his keys and phone in the pockets of his jeans, he follows Irene out to the back parking lot, watching as she locks the back door and checks to make sure it’s actually locked three times much like she did with the front door.

“I don’t think he’ll be back with no one in the store. I don’t know what he expected to gain from what happened, but I wouldn’t be surprised if scaring us was a part of it.” Mark explains, hoping to at least ease Irene’s thoughts if only a little bit. She turns to him, a small smile on her lips.

“Thank you, Mark.” She puts her hand on his bicep and squeezes, a comforting gesture to them both. Today’s incident went by fast but it was still a scary thing to experience. Things like that don’t typically happen in a small town where everyone knows everyone.

“Of course. If there’s anything you need, anything at all, don’t hesitate to give me a call.” With that they part ways with a brief hug and a wave goodbye once they reach their respective cars.

Mark watches Irene leave first, not wanting to leave her alone in case the man happened to come back. Once she’s long gone does Mark put his car into drive and leave.

Pulling into his driveway, Mark puts his car in park and shuts it off. He drops his head back against the seat’s headrest with a sigh, eyes closed as he tries to let some of the tension seep out of his body.

“Something about that guy was off. . .” Mark mutters to himself, his keys lightly jingling as he fiddles around with them.

He sits in silence for a moment before kicking into gear, pushing the driver side door open and getting out. He makes sure to lock his car and check that it’s locked multiple times before heading towards his front door. Mark pulls his phone out on the walk over, quickly dialing Johnny’s number. It takes two rings before the call gets picked up.

“Hello?” Johnny’s voice echoes over the line. He picked up quickly and for that Mark is grateful.

“Hey Johnny, it’s Mark.” Slipping his house key into the lock, Mark quickly unlocks the door and enters his house, turning around to lock the deadbolt. Grasping the handle and twisting, pulling it as if to open the door he checks to make sure it’s locked. 

“Oh, hey Mark! What can I do for you?” Mark shifts the phone to his other ear as he slips his shoes off, leaving them by the door. He tosses his keys onto the counter as he passes by the kitchen, heading for his bedroom.

“I don’t know if you remember or not, but today I helped Irene with her monthly shipment of books. About an hour or so into unloading everything I noticed Irene hadn’t come back out to the trailer, so I thought maybe she needed help unloading the box off the wagon she took inside. When I entered the store she was standing behind the counter. She was just standing there, as if she was frozen in place. When I got closer to her, I noticed a guy at the front of the store looking at the books on one of Irene’s bookshelves.”

By now Mark is in his room, the lights turned on, sitting in his desk chair. He’s swiveling back and forth as he talks, nervousness manifesting as a constant need to be moving. Johnny is quiet, prompting Mark to continue the story.

“The thing is, the front door was locked. I  _ watched _ Irene unlock the door, put out the closed sign and re-lock the door myself. He didn’t get in from the back door, I was only a few feet away from it. The back parking lot isn’t paved, it's all gravel so I would’ve heard him approach.” Mark runs his free hand through his hair.

“What do you remember about the man?” Johnny asks, his voice holding an air of seriousness to it that wasn’t there when he initially greeted Mark.

“He wasn’t a local. I’ve never seen him before, this town is so small I know for a fact I would’ve met him or heard of him before at least once.” Mark explains, the uneasiness he felt earlier returning.

“Can you describe what he looked like?”

“He was tall, but not as tall as you, so maybe like 5’11”? His hair was reddish in color and I think his eyes were brown, but I don’t really remember. I couldn’t see any notable features like tattoos or scars, he was decked out in black. Leather jacket, a t-shirt, jeans, boots. All of it was black.” Thinking about the stranger’s clothes, Mark trails off.

“Mark?” Johnny asks after a few moments of silence has passed. Mark’s unmoving from where he sits on his bed, his free hand clenched into a fist on his lap.

“Armed. Johnny he was  _ armed _ . I didn’t register it then but now that I’m thinking about it, he had a gun holster attached to his hip and it definitely wasn't empty. The left side of his jacket was puffed out more than the right side was and there was something peeking out from the hem of his jacket on that side. It couldn’t have been a phone holder on his belt, I watched him pull his phone out of his pocket.” Mark’s breathing starts to get heavy, fear and panic setting in faster than he can handle. He could have shot one of them today,  _ killed _ one of them today, and there wouldn’t have been anything they could have done to stop it.

“Mark, I’m going to need you to take a moment and breathe. You’re going to spiral into a panic attack if you don’t relax.

Mark sucks in a breath of air, eyes squeezing shut. His hand is no longer balled up in a fist sitting on his lap, now it's tightly clasped around the arm of his desk chair seeking a physical grasp on reality. Listening to Johnny’s words he thinks back to when Jaemin helped him down from his panic attack the night he learned the truth about his friends.

Breathe in for three, hold for three, let out for three.

Doing just that over and over again Mark finds himself slowly calming down. It takes a few more minutes, but Johnny is nothing but patient and understanding, so he only speaks once he no longer hears heavy breathing on his side of the conversation.

“Are you alright now?” Johnny’s voice is gentle as he speaks and Mark appreciates not being overwhelmed with more questions right away despite knowing Johnny probably still has things he wants to know.

“Yeah, I’m alright.” With verbal confirmation from Mark, Johnny ask’s his last question.

“Is there anything else you remember?” Mark thinks back to earlier today once more, making a conscious effort to control his breathing so as to not send himself spiraling into the beginnings of a panic attack once more.

“He was asking about Irene’s occult selection and he mostly spoke to me. It was like he didn’t even realize Irene was there, he spoke as if the store belonged to me. He only acknowledged Irene was there when she spoke up. She told him that the store was closed and then he acted surprised, like he had no idea. Then, he left.” A shiver runs down Mark’s spine, the realization the stranger had a gun still swirling around at the forefront of his mind.

“Alright. Do you think you could head over to the preserve?” Johnny asks.

“Yeah, of course. I’ll be over in a few.” Mark stands, holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder as he approaches his dresser. His comfort clothes sound very appealing right about now.

“See you soon.” With that the call ended.

Tossing the phone onto his bed, Mark turns back to his dresser and pulls out a simple black t-shirt from one drawer and a pair of grey sweats from another. He changes quickly, grabbing his phone off his bed as he passes it on his way out of his room. Retracing his steps from when he entered his home earlier, he grabs his keys off the kitchen counter and slips on his shoes he left by the door. He repeats the process of checking and double checking that the front door is locked as he leaves.

Getting into his car he puts the key into the ignition and turns his car on. A few seconds later and he’s off, heading towards the preserve. If he’s speeding a little bit, eager to be surrounded by the people who make him feel safe, that’s his business.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


Mark is halfway up the driveway when his phone dings with a text notification. As he comes to a stop in front of the house, he looks down at the notification. It’s from Johnny.

_ Come right on in, I unlocked the door for you. _

Putting it in park and shutting it off, Mark gets out of the car. Hitting the lock button on his car’s key fob, he slips the keys into his pocket and heads towards the house. Just like Johnny said, the front door is unlocked. There's a key rack on the wall where he hangs his keys. Toeing his shoes off and leaving them with the constantly growing pile of shoes next to the door, he turns around and shuts the front door. He makes sure to lock this one as well and double check that it’s locked.

Walking towards the open archway that connects the living room to the entryway of the house, he doesn’t even have a chance to cross the threshold before the sound of feet stomping down the stairs fills the house and arms are being thrown around him from behind.

A face tucks into his neck, arms squeezing tightly around him.

“Mark.” It’s Donghyuck, his voice a little shaky as he says Mark’s name. His name comes out muffled due to the Lycan’s face buried in his neck, but Mark can hear it clearly enough to register that it’s Donghyuck saying his name. His nose tickles a little bit, Donghyuck’s silver hair sticking up everywhere.

“I filled everyone in on what you told me.” Johnny says, catching Mark’s attention as he exits the kitchen and strides into the living room. Mark can hear more footsteps descending the stairs, quick but not like how Donghyuck came down. He can tell it’s his friends, he can hear their voices as they talk to one another, but Donghyuck is quickly cutting off his air supply so greeting them will have to wait.

He reaches up, squeezing one of the arms wrapped tightly around him.

“Hyuck, you’re suffocating me.” He breathes out. The warm arms immediately let go, giving Mark the chance to turn around and face his friend. Donghyuck’s eyes are wandering all over his body, as if checking for injury.

“I’m not hurt, if that’s what you’re looking for.” Donghyuck nods but the look in his eyes shows he isn’t very convinced. As silence fills the air a new hand reaches out, touching his arm. Looking to his left he’s greeted by the worried expressions of Jeno, Renjun, and Jaemin. 

“Hey. .” Mark's greeting is soft, not quite sure how to handle how everyone is looking at him. Hearing Mark speak must kick his friends into gear because the moment the word leaves his mouth he’s being pulled into a group hug. Arms wrap around him from all directions and he can tell it’s a little awkward and uncomfortable, the way his friends are all trying to hug him at once. Despite that, Mark feels so warm inside, letting himself relax in his friend’s hold. It’s a comfort he didn’t know he needed it until the warmth of his friends is seeping into his bones and the anxiety filling his head quiets down.

Johnny’s the one to cut the moment short. 

“Let’s go sit down in the living room. Taeyong, Doyoung, and Jaehyun are on their way back.”

Once Mark is released from the all around encasing hug, everyone heads into the living room. Mark sits down on the love seat, Donghyuck immediately taking the spot next to him. Renjun sits on the arm of the seat next to Mark, draping his arm over the back of the love seat. Jeno and Jaemin sit on the floor in front of Mark’s feet, Jeno’s hand loosely wraps around his ankle and Jaemin leans his head against Mark’s knee. Donghyuck, once situated, slips his arm around Mark’s shoulder, the tips of his fingers brushing against Mark’s arm. Mark tries not to full body shiver at the tingles that travel down his arm from Donghyuck’s touch.

He looks towards Johnny for answers, confusion at why he’s practically trapped in place by his friends evident on his face.

Johnny who took a seat on the couch looks at Mark and laughs.

“It’s a Lycan thing. A pack member was threatened today. By sitting as close as they can, by touching you and invading your personal space they’re solidifying that you’re okay and that you’re still here. They’re providing the comfort that comes from being with people you trust and at the same time they’re making you smell like pack again. Jaemin might not be a Lycan but that instinct to comfort friends or family is still just as strong.”

“I’m also just clingy.” Jaemin adds, looking up at Mark with a smile.

Fondly rolling his eyes, he looks around at the rest of his friends before looking back at Johnny. “So they’re going to be overbearing the entire time I’m here?”

“Absolutely.” Renjun answers for Johnny, reaching down to ruffle Mark’s hair.

“Taeyong might also try to feed you more than the others.” Johnny adds, a playful warning.

“Talking about me?” Taeyong says, announcing his presence as he enters the living room. Doyoung and Jaehyun follow behind him, both men chuckling at the sight of Mark and his small army.

“Maybe. Where did you guys come from? I didn’t hear the front door open.”

Taeyong and Jaehyun drop onto the couch next to Johnny, Doyoung taking over the single seating chair across from the love seat. He could totally fit on the couch, but being squished isn't the move today.

“Garage, our shoes got a little dirty and I didn’t wanna worry about tracking anything inside.” Johnny hums in understanding at Taeyong’s explanation.

“Are you alright, Mark?” Jaehyun speaks up, causing both Doyoung and Taeyong to turn their attention towards Mark.

“Yeah, I’m alright. Still a bit shaken up but I wasn’t hurt at all.” Mark chooses to leave out the  _ “although I could’ve been.” _

“So, some random guy manages to get into Irene’s store without being noticed and without picking any locks or breaking any windows. He’s asking about the occult section, speaking only to Mark, and he’s carrying a gun. Did I get that all right?” Mark can feel Donghyuck tense up next to him when Doyoung mentions they guy had a gun.

“Yeah. .” Mark swallows hard, the fear he felt when he realized the guy was armed coming back.

“Hey.” Donghyuck starts, sitting up straight as he faces Mark. His arm around the elder’s shoulders pulls back until his hand is wrapped around the back of Mark’s neck, grip firm but gentle.  _ “That seems like his favorite place to put his hand.” _ Mark thinks, heat traveling down his chest at the touch. 

Mark’s gaze is focused on his hands that sit in his lap, fingers picking at the hem of his shirt.

“Mark, look at me.” Donghyuck speaks softly, his tone nothing but gentle. Slowly, Mark looks up at his friend. When he meets the intensity of Donghyuck’s gaze his heart flutters in his chest so strongly Mark is sure everyone can hear it. Lycan hearing or not.

“I’d sooner die than let that. . .  _ man _ get anywhere near you again. He got close to you once, but he won’t get close to you again.” Mark sucks in a breath at the severity of Donghyuck’s words. There's a lot of emotion in his words and Mark knows he's not the only one who noticed. He’s thankful no one chooses to comment but carry on instead.

“That guy has to be a hunter. Asking about occult books, carrying a gun. Mark said he wasn’t a local and the only new people in town are the hunters.” Jeno says. Mark, realizing he’s still staring at Donghyuck, quickly looks away as he feels heat rising to his cheeks. 

“I don’t know how, but the time between all these incidents is too close together to be a coincidence. Hunters roll into town, Donghyuck gets hurt, Mark finds out the truth and then this mystery jackass shows up to Irene’s shop where Mark is for the day.” Renjun speaks up, Jeno nodding in agreement.

“But that implies he knows that Mark is with us  _ and _ that he would be at Irene’s shop today. How would he or any of the other hunters possibly know that?” Doyoung questions .

Various frowns and inquisitive looks appear on the faces of those in the room, things going quiet as possible answers are thought up. It’s quiet for more than a few minutes before someone speaks up.

“Someone just pulled up the driveway.” Jaehyun announces, catching the attention of everyone.

Immediately Mark tenses up, the fear that the assumed hunter is here to finish whatever he planned to do when he showed up at Irene’s store today leaving Mark motionless, stricken with terror. Within seconds everyone is standing, ready for whatever is soon to come. Johnny moves closer to the entrance to the living room, Taeyong right by his side. Donghyuck grabs Mark’s arm, yanking the older up so he’s standing. He pulls him to the back of the room, behind all of his pack mates.

“You’re going to be alright. Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise.” Donghyuck is standing directly in front of Mark, holding the other’s hands tightly between his own.

“Taeyong and I are going to answer the door. No one move and most certainly don’t speak.”

Jaemin quickly but quietly moves so he's next to Mark, Renjun and Jeno standing staggered in front of their two human pack mates. Donghyuck, letting go of Mark, moves forward quietly, falling in line with Renjun and Jeno. Doyoung and Jaehyun act as the next line of defense, standing in front of the younger group of Lycan’s. Jaemin quietly slides closer to Mark.

“We’ll be okay.” He mouths to Mark.

Mark gives him a small, fearful smile in return.

  
Everyone watches as Johnny and Taeyong exit the living room, walking up to the front door. Taeyong, being the head of the pack, takes the lead. With a deep breath and a worried look towards Johnny, he pulls the door open.

Johnny frowns when he sees who's on the other side of the door.

“Irene?”

In the living room, Mark feels like he’s about to break down into tears, the fear racing in his veins so overwhelming. The moment he hears Irene’s name the fear that is thriving in his blood and in his mind turns into confusion. He runs past Donghyuck and the others, into the entryway. He comes to a clumsy stop, nearly hooking his foot on the large rug they keep in front of the door

Irene’s gaze and smile moves from Johnny and Taeyong over to Mark.

“Hi Mark.” Behind her, Seulgi waves at him.

“What are you doing here?” Mark asks, glancing behind him as the rest of the Lycans in the house join them in the entryway. Donghyuck slides right up behind him, grabbing onto his wrist.

“Don’t ever do that again.” The younger hisses into his ear, clearly upset.

Mark ignores him, focused on Irene. He didn’t even know she knew how to get to the preserve.

“Can Selugi and I come inside?” She politely asks. Taeyong hesitates but pulls the door farther open, moving out of the way. The two women enter the house, making sure to slip their shoes off and leave them at the door.

“We figured, after what happened today, it would be best if we introduce ourselves as soon as possible. We might need each other's help in the near future. Is it alright if we all talk?” Irene asks, looking between Taeyong and Johnny. Johnny looks towards Taeyong, the two of them seeming to have a wordless conversation.

“Of course, come on into the living room. Are you two thirsty or hungry at all?” Taeyong asks as he leads Irene and Seulgi into the living room. Everyone else follows after them, Mark and Donghyuck being some of the last to follow. Mark turns to go into the living room, but Donghyuck stops him by grabbing his arm. Frowning, Mark looks at the silver haired Lycan with furrowed brows.

“Mark and I will be right back, I need to talk to him about something.” Donghyuck calls out.

“Make it quick!” Taeyong yells back, the echo telling Mark he’s in the kitchen.

“Hyuck, why-?” Mark gets cut off by Donghyuck heading towards the stairs, pulling the older with him.

“What are you doing?” Donghyuck ignores the question, using his enhanced strength to tug Mark along with him up the stairs. Once Mark realizes he’s not going to get an answer unless he follows Donghyuck, he stops resisting until they’re all the way up the stairs and in Donghyuck’s room.

Once Mark is inside, Donghyuck turns around and shuts the door, turning back to Mark with a near furious look in his eyes.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” He snaps, not quite getting up in Mark’s face but definitely invading his space.

“Excuse me?”

“What if that wasn’t actually Irene. For all you know, that could’ve been a trap, the hunters using her to lure you and the rest of us out! You’re human, Mark! You can’t be reckless like that, it not only puts you but the rest of us in danger!”

Realize what Donghyuck is talking about, his eyes widen.

“I. . . I wasn’t thinking.” He stutters, guilt flooding his body. He could’ve gotten someone hurt had it not been Irene and Seulgi and  _ only _ Irene and Seulgi at the door. He could’ve gotten someone  _ killed _ . A shaky hand reaches up, running through his hair as he abuses his bottom lip with his teeth, quickly drawing blood. His hand drops back down to his side, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

Any anger Donghyuck was feeling just then disappeared the moment he heard the guilt in Mark’s voice. Knowing he went too far by snapping at Mark, he sighs.

“Stop. Mark, stop.  _ Mark _ .” Donghyuck reaches out, grabbing Mark by the shoulders and shaking him a bit. The action pulls Mark out of his head, his eyes refocusing on Donghyuck. He lets go of his bottom lip, Donghyuck’s gaze dropping to Mark’s now red and slightly swollen bottom lip.

“Exactly.” Donghyuck says softly, one of his hands reaching up towards Mark’s face. His thumb swipes over the blood on Mark’s lip, wiping it away. Just as the touch is gone, Mark’s tongue swipes over the abused flesh. Donghyuck sucks in a sharp breath, staring at Mark’s mouth.

“You weren’t thinking.” He finishes, clearing his throat. Quickly shaking his head, clearing his mind long enough to finish talking to Mark, he meets the human’s gaze.

  
“You  _ have _ to think about your actions before you do them, Mark.” Donghyuck steps back to give the other space, wiping Mark’s blood away on his jeans.

“Especially when it comes to the supernatural. My world is so much more dangerous than yours. I hate telling you this, but there are so many more things that can hurt you than there are when you’re living in a strictly mortal society. You and Jaemin, being a part of this pack and being human, fluctuate between both. Not only are you exposed to human dangers, but you’re exposed to supernatural dangers as well.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry, I just- I heard her voice and thought “Oh, it’s just Irene we’re fine.” and I didn’t even think about the possibilities of it being the hunters.”

Donghyuck sighs and takes one stride forward, wrapping Mark up in his arms. Mark melts into the hug the moment Donghyuck’s arms secure around him. Choosing not to think about the fact that he’s been doing that a lot lately, he tightens his fingers into the fabric of Donghyuck’s shirt and hides his face in the other’s neck.

“You have to be more careful, I don’t know what I would do if you got hurt.” Donghyuck mutters.

“I will. I promise.”

The hug lasts for a few more seconds before Mark pulls away. He clears his throat, glancing over Donghyuck’s shoulder at the door.

“We should probably go back downstairs. Irene and Seulgi are here for a reason.”

Agreeing Donghyuck nods and goes towards the door, opening it and motioning for Mark to go first. Giving the Lycan a small smile he heads downstairs, Donghyuck close behind him. As the two of them enter the living room, the conversations going on start to cease.

“All good?” Renjun asks, although Mark has a feeling the rest of the pack save for Jaemin heard everything. Stupid enhanced hearing. With a small blush coating his cheeks, Mark nods.

“All good.” Mark walks over and drops down into the armchair he assumes was left open for him, all the other places to sit being filled. There's even a few dining chairs pulled out, being used by Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin. Donghyuck sits on the arm of the chair, to the surprise of no one.

“Well, then I guess we can get down to business.” Taeyong starts.

Irene clears her throat and nods.

“Right. I guess to start, Seulgi and I need to fess up about something.” Mark watches as Seulgi grabs Irene’s hand in what he assumes is a gesture of support.

“We know the truth. About. . . you guys. That you’re not human. Well, the majority of you at least.”

The tension in the room shoots through the roof the moment the words leave her lips. Donghyuck, Taeyong and Renjun are on their feet within seconds. Taeyong ready to fight as the head of the pack, Donghyuck and Renjun ready to fight as the most overprotective members of the pack.

“Wait!” Seulgi yells, shooting to her feet. She looks towards Taeyong.

“We aren’t here to hurt you. Please, just let us explain.” She begs. Staring her down, Taeyong slowly sits back down, Donghyuck and Renjun following in suit. Taking that as permission to continue, Irene starts again.

“I was orphaned at a young age. Both my parents died of a home invasion when I was spending the night at a friend’s house. I was only ten when they died. My grandmother, may she rest in peace, is the one who took custody of me. I was hesitant to go with her at first, her house used to freak me out. It was huge and old, filled to the brim with dusty books, foggy bottles of various sizes and things, plants hanging everywhere and taking up any free table space. I was fifteen when she told me the world wasn’t as normal as I thought it was.” Irene clears her throat again, nervous.

“That night she called me into the living room. She sat me down and told me that magic was real with the most serious expression i've ever seen. I laughed at her and called her crazy. I was ready to chalk her words up to old age and a destabilizing mind. The idea of magic stopped existing to me the night my parents died. Then with a raise of her hand and a flick of her wrist, a book that was all the way across the room came flying towards us. It came to a stop on the coffee table in front of me and I thought I was getting sick and hallucinating things. There’s no way that just happened, right? Then she did it again. And again. And again. Soon various different things that were scattered around the room were sitting on that creaky old coffee table. She told me it was time I started learning everything she knew. That next morning, my studies began.”

Johnny leans forward, eyes wide with wonder.

“You’re a witch.” He says, softly. Irene, still nervous, gives a shaky nod.

“You mean to tell me witches exist, and you’re one of them? I’ve known you for years, how am I just now figuring this out?” Mark asks, staring at Irene.

“Witches aren’t taught or created like a Lycan is, we're born. That alone already makes us rare. Magic is a gift that runs in my blood. For my family, it skipped each generation and only resided in the women. For some families it can be male and female, or male only. We have people that hunt us down just like your friends. Our numbers are more depleted than those of the Lycans. The length I have to go to hide who I am would drive the witness protection program to shame. I can’t just make a witch like Taeyong could a Lycan. Most witches now a day don't have children, scared of what a hunter might do to them.”

“Why are you telling us this?” Doyoung speaks up.

“If there are hunters in town looking for you, that also puts me and my family at risk. Hunters mingle with other hunters, the chances of those after you knowing someone who would want to kill me or my family are very high. With witches being a rare kill among hunters, those who do kill us make sure to tell  _ everyone _ .”

“Which means all hunters know a witch hunter or know someone who does.” Johnny finishes, Irene confirming his words with a nod.

“I love this town. I’m not ready to leave it behind. Mark is also my friend, I’m not ready to stand by with the risk of him getting hurt or killed looming over his head. That man that came into my store today, couldn’t care less about me. He was definitely there for Mark.”

A chill runs down Mark’s spine.

“Are you suggesting an alliance?” Taeyong questions. Irene nods.

“I feel like we could learn a lot from each other. I’ve always been apprehensive of your kind, I’ve been told many horror stories of Lycan’s tearing through towns. It was wrong of me to believe you all to be like that. I haven’t been here long, but I can already tell you’re protective of your human pack members.” Irene glances at Donghyuck who's sitting as close to Mark as he can and at Renjun and Jeno who made sure to make Jaemin sit behind them.

“This town has a lot of supernatural history. Anyone could find out about it should they know where to look. There’s always going to be the possibility of someone out to hurt either of our kind coming here to look for us. History marks us here and we’ve had no reason to leave. It’s almost a guarantee that they’ll find one of us or someone who associates with us.”

“How many of you are there?” Jaehyun speaks up, curious to know the current number of witches in town.

“Three. Myself, Seulgi, and our youngest Yeri. In this town, everyone knows everyone. It’s the same for the witch community considering how small we are.” Irene answers. It’s then that Seulgi speaks up.

“My father was the witch before me in my family. My mother knew about it, believed it to be a sin, so she refused to let him practise or even acknowledge the existence of magic. At a certain age it starts manifesting itself. When my mother caught me using magic to revive some of our dying houseplants she blew up on me. Kicked me out. Nothing my dad said or did would stop her and over the years she’s manipulated his life so he would be dependent on her in every possible way. I didn’t blame him, he was suffering just as much as me. She set me free by kicking me out, he didn’t get the same freedom. When he hugged me goodbye he slipped a piece of paper with Irene’s address on it into my hand. Told me to ask her to teach me about magic and here we are today.”

“I’m so sorry that happened to you. . .” Mark says. The thought of his parent’s kicking him out for something he couldn’t change made him feel sick. He couldn’t imagine living it. 

Seulgi gives Mark a warm smile.

“It’s alright. The past is in the past. Things are better for me now and I couldn’t be happier.” Irene smiles at Seulgi and gives her hand a comforting squeeze before explaining how Yeri, Joy and Wendy came to live into her life.

“Yeri, Joy and Wendy all came at the same time. Yeri was an orphan like me, but she had no one to go to, so she got put into the foster system. Yeri’s mother was the witch in her family line before Yeri and was open with Yeri about who she was from the get go. Her parents knew hunters were looking for them so the night the inevitable happened and they broke into Yeri’s house, her mother made her hide and call the police. When they came it was too late for her parents, but their arrival is what made the Hunter’s leave the house. They saved Yeri’s life. At some point, at one of the many orphanages she got put into, Joy and Wendy caught her doing magic. They stuck with her, protected her from the older kids. They took care of her when no one else did.”

“So how did they end up with you?” Irene smiles at Taeyong, chuckling.

“By surprise. One of the witches I know is sensitive to the use of magic by others. She was in the same city the three of them were in at the time and when Yeri used magic she felt it. She went to the orphanage and when she saw Yeri in the orphanage’s common room she immediately knew it was her who did the magic. That same night she showed up at my doorstep with the three of them in tow. She broke them out of the orphanage and brought them to me. She knew about me taking in Seulgi and figured I’d take them in as well, even though Joy and Wendy didn’t possess any magic ability. She was obviously right. It was that same night I realized I unintentionally formed a coven, but I couldn’t have been happier. I finally had a family.”

“That’s amazing.” The entire room floods with hums and nods of agreement at Johnny’s words.

“Thank you. My grandmother taught me everything I know and was there for me when I had no one. There was no way I could turn away anyone who needed the same.”

“You sound like a very kind and generous woman, Irene.” Taeyong speaks up. Both Irene and Seulgi look at him, sensing he has more to say.

“I couldn’t think of a better coven to form an alliance with.” Both women return his words with a huge smile.

“Thank you.” The sincerity in Irene’s words can be felt by everyone.

“No, thank  _ you _ . I can already tell we’re all going to learn a lot from you and your coven.”

A ding echoes through the living room. Everyone’s gaze falls to Irene as she pulls her phone out of her pocket. She reads the screen before putting it back into sleep mode.

“Joy just texted me, telling me that Seulgi and I need to get home before Yeri burns the house down. She’s taken up cooking recently and while there have been some successful dishes, most have been. . . well, not so successful. We should probably head home and stop our youngest from accidentally committing arson.”

“Of course. I myself have had experience starting a fire while cooking and it was a close call. I’d hate for the same to happen to you.”

With that everyone exchanges goodbyes, Johnny and Taeyong walking Irene and Seulgi to the door.

“I’m going to order Chinese take out. What does everyone want?” Doyoung asks, pulling his phone out of his pockets. Everyone spouts off their order, Jaehyun being the one to write them down so no one’s order is forgotten. A hungry Lycan is not ideal for any situation.

Jaehyun and Doyoung poke their heads into the entryway, asking Johnny and Taeyong what they want. Soon the four oldest pack members are heading towards the kitchen.

“Behave children.” Johnny teases as he passes. He receives a couple of eye rolls and a sarcastic “Sure dad.” from Jaemin.

Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun move over to the couch, Renjun being the first to start a new conversation once his butt hits the cushion.

“So, how are we doing the sleeping arrangements?” Mark and Jaemin exchange confused looks, Jeno chuckling at their expressions.

“Mark’s in my room. Jaemin’s in yours.” Donghyuck answers, apparently on the same page as Renjun.

“Woah, hold on. Since when are Jaemin and I spending the night and when were you planning to ask if we even wanted to?” Mark questions.

“There are hunters out there who have apparently taken an interest in you. There is no way in  _ hell _ you are staying at your place tonight. None of them have introduced themselves to Jaemin, but better safe than sorry. So you’re both staying.” Donghyuck answers, crossing his arms over his chest like he’s daring Mark to fight him on this.

Mark looks up at Donghyuck with an annoyed glare.

“You’re kidding me right?” Mark bites, pissed off he wasn’t even given the choice to stay or not. He pushes out of the arm chair to stand and have some space from the person pissing him off.

“Do I look like I’m kidding?” Donghyuck bites back.

“Mark, c’mon. We’re doing this for your safety.” Jeno tries to reason.

“I understand and appreciate that. What’s pissing me off here, is the fact that I wasn’t even asked if I wanted to spend the night. Renjun and Donghyuck are choosing  _ for me _ , as if I can’t make my own decision. I’m not a fucking child. Actually, last time I checked, I’m older than  _ both _ of you! You don't get to take my ability to decide thing's for myself.” Mark snaps glaring daggers at both Renjun and Donghyuck.

“Mark. . .” Jaemin starts, ready to step in and play peacemaker. Out of all of them, he hates the fighting that occasionally happens the most.

“You want me to stay? Fine, I’ll stay. But I’m not sleeping in your room Donghyuck.”

“Why the fuck not?” Donghyuck’s standing now as well. Mark ignores him completely, turning towards Jeno. 

“Can I stay in your room tonight?” It feels weird asking that, he always stays in Donghyuck’s room when they all spend the night together, but he  _ needs _ some space.

Jeno’s eyes flicker between Mark and Donghyuck. Donghyuck, who looks like he’s five seconds away from ripping his throat out. But Mark’s closer and is practically begging him to get away from Donghyuck.

“Sure.” The second Jeno’s confirmation leaves his lips he’s thrown himself over the back of the couch. Donghyuck lunges towards Jeno, but Renjun intercepts, holding him back. Jaemin scrambles behind the back of the couch, helping Jeno up.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Mark hisses, going to help Jaemin with Jeno.

“Knock it off, Donghyuck. Donghyuck!” Renjun snaps, causing Donghyuck to practically snarl before stopping his attempted mauling of Jeno.

The doorbell rings and Taeyong strides out of the kitchen. “Foods here!”

Mark knows they heard everything, but he can’t even be bothered to care.

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


No one mentions the fight that happened at dinner, everyone choosing to ignore the fact that Mark is sitting as far away from Donghyuck as he can, ignoring him and Renjun. No one comments on the way Donghyuck is aggressively shoveling food in his mouth, glaring at Jeno. Once dinner is done the eldest three wolves and the pack’s emissary choose to all retreat to their rooms, not wanting to get in the way of another fight.

They might be older and stronger but their younger pack mates are a force to be reckoned with when they want to be.

Things slowly calmed down once everyone separated and took a breather from each other. Renjun, Jaemin, and Donghyuck retreated into Renjun’s room. Mark and Jeno went to Jeno’s room.

“You can borrow some of my clothes to sleep in if you want.”

Mark came to the preserve dressed in comfortable clothing he could have slept in but he was still so pissed off at dinner that when he went to open the bottle of soy sauce on the table he opened it a little too aggressively and got soy sauce all over his shirt and pants.

With a tired smile, Mark mutters out a thanks and heads towards Jeno’s dresser for clothes. Grabbing the first t-shirt and sweats he sees, he goes to the bathroom and changes, dropping his clothes into Jeno’s laundry hamper. He’ll get them back at some point.

Re-entering the room, he finds Jeno at his desk, Jaemin standing next to him.

“Donghyuck wants to talk to you.” Jaemin says, giving Mark an awkward half smile.

“Well I don’t want to talk to him.” Mark replies, sitting down on Jeno’s bed. Jeno snorts, clicking away at his computer as he plays one of many games he has downloaded.

“Told you.” Jaemin frowns and flicks Jeno on the head. He moves over to the bed, plopping down next to Mark.

“Please.”

“No.” Jaemin groans and flings himself backwards on the bed.

“Mark, please talk to Donghyuck! At least hear what he has to say. All this angry tension is  _ seriously _ killing my happy vibes.” Mark looks over at Jaemin who’s giving the elder his best puppy dog eyes.

Mark tries to hold out. He really does.

“Fine!” He exclaims, flinging his arms in the air in exasperation.

“Thank you! He’s in his room.” Jaemin gives Mark a grin, pleased with his success.

With a roll of his eyes he gets up and leaves the room, walking down the hall towards Donghyuck’s room. Letting out a sigh, he twists the knob and pushes the door open. He’s greeted by the sight of Donghyuck sitting on his bed, leaning up against the headboard with his phone in hand. Mark turns to shut the door and when he turns back around, Donghyuck’s phone is laying on the bed and Mark has his undivided attention, Donghyuck’s dark eyes looking him up and down.

Ignoring that fact that Donghyuck is essentially checking him out but with a slight look of disgust, he fills the stagnant air with his voice

“Jaemin said you wanted to talk.” Mark grumbles as he shuffles into the room, sitting opposite of Donghyuck, at the very end of his bed.

The silence is excruciatingly awkward and Mark is seconds away from leaving before Donghyuck finally speaks.

“Can you sit next to me? Please?” Mark turns around, ready to tell Donghyuck to hurry up and talk so he can go back to Jeno’s room, but the words die in his throat when he sees the way Donghyuck is looking at him. There’s no fire in his eyes ready to fuel an argument, no annoyance or irritation. Just a softness Mark’s only seen a couple of times.

Times like when Mark came back after finding out the truth.

With a quiet sigh Mark scoots up the bed, sitting next to Donghyuck and positioning his body so he can face his friend.

“You were right.” Donghyuck starts, looking down at his hands in his lap.

“I should’ve asked if you would stay over tonight. You’re more than able to make your own decision and I understand that. When the idea of you two spending the night got brought up I got this. . . scenario in my head, that you’d say no and go home and  _ they _ would be there waiting for you. That we would get there and it would be too late.” Donghyuck’s voice quivers at the end and Mark can tell he’s holding back tears.

“The mere thought of that happening. . . it scared the absolute fuck out of me. That’s why I acted the way I did, why I took away your ability to make your own decision. I don’t ever want to lose you, especially when it’s at the hands of people who should be coming for me, not you. But I understand that was wrong of me and I won’t do it again. I just need you to understand. . .” Donghyuck looks up, finally making eye contact with Mark.

“Understand that I would tear through Heaven and Hell for you.” Mark sucks in sharp gasp, nearly choking. The intensity of Donghyuck’s words ignite a fire in his blood he’s never felt before. They also spark confusion. Donghyuck and Mark have always been super close, but Donghyuck’s never spoken like this to him before and has certainly never made him feel like this before.

“Donghyuck. . .” The silver haired male shakes his head, holding his hand up. “ _ Wait.” _ the gesture says. So Mark does.

“I feel this intense need to protect you, more than I do the others. I can’t tell you why, because I don’t fully understand why myself. All I know is that it tore me up inside when Johnny told all of us what happened and I wasn’t there to protect you.”

“Hyuck, you couldn’t have known something like that would have happened today. If you had explained how you felt I would've said yes to staying.” Mark says softly. He reaches out, grabbing one of Donghyuck’s hands. 

Donghyuck’s eyes shoot down, staring at their intertwined hands for a few seconds before looking back up at Mark, posture tensing up.

“I know that you’re upset with me and you have every right to be, but will you  _ please _ sleep in here tonight? I need to wake up in the morning and have you be the first thing I see, a real and physical reminder that you’re alright, that you're with me and no one else.” Mark’s heartbeat picks up at the words.

_ There he goes again _ , Mark things.  _ Making me feel things I’ve never felt before. _

Mark has always had a hard time saying no to Donghyuck, especially when he's being vulnerable like this.

“I’ll stay.” He finally says.

Donghyuck surges forward, hugging Mark so fiercely the two of them fall backwards onto the bed. Donghyuck lets go once he realizes he's crushing Mark against the bed, propping himself up on his arms. He’s hovering over Mark, their faces only a couple inches away.

Mark feels himself warm up at the close proximity, cheeks tinting pink. Donghyuck’s eyes flicker down to Mark’s mouth, his own tongue flicking out to wet his lips at the same time which Mark can’t help but stare at in return. After a few seconds it seems as if something in Donghyuck’s head clicks, because he’s sitting back, giving Mark space.

“Do you think you could, uh, change clothes? You can wear mine.” Donghyuck clears his throat, averting his attention towards anything other than Mark.

“Why?” Jeno’s clothes are clean, what’s the problem?

Donghyuck’s sputtering hesitation to answer tells Mark he’s lying, if only partially. “I don’t really want his scent lingering in my bed.”

Not wanting to make Donghyuck even more uncomfortable than he already seems, Mark nods and slides off the bed. Doing exactly as he did earlier in Jeno’s room, he grabs the first shirt and sweats he sees and goes into the bathroom, coming out once he’s changed.

“I, uh, folded Jeno’s clothes and left them on the counter.”

Donghyuck nods. Shuffling back towards the bed, Mark watches Donghyuck check the time on his phone. 

“It’s already twelve.” Mark’s eyes widen, surprised. He didn’t realize it was so late.

It was then that his body decides to let him know he’s tired, by making him yawn.

Donghyuck chuckles reaching down the side of his bed for his phone charger. He plugs in his phone and sets it on the nightstand. He pulls out a spare charger, giving it to Mark to do the same.

  
“We should probably get some sleep. You’ve had a  _ long _ ass day.” Donghyuck says once Mark’s plugged his phone in.

“You’re right.” Mark replies, another yawn following his words. Donghyuck reaches over and shuts off the lamp on his nightstand, the room quickly being encased in almost complete darkness. The only light coming into the room being from the moon, the white rays of light peeking into Donghyuck’s room from behind the curtains on his window, casting a faint glow at the end of his bed.

They crawl under the covers, taking a moment to get situated. Donghyuck lays on his back, staring at the ceiling. Mark lays on his side, facing away from Donghyuck. They’ve slept in the same bed before, but this time feels different. Mark knows he’s not the only one who feels it.

Mark, unable to sleep due to a non stop flow of thoughts in his head, lays awake. It’s been a while and Donghyuck hasn’t made a single noise so Mark assumes the other has fallen asleep. That is, until he hears Donghyuck’s voice fill the air.

“Fuck it.” The Lycan whispers.

A warm hand slides over Mark’s waist and he has to quickly steel himself to not give away that he’s awake. He takes slow and deep breaths, mimicking the breathing patterns of someone asleep. He prays his heart isn’t beating any different than it was before Donghyuck touched him.

Donghyuck pulls himself towards the middle of the bed, pulling Mark with him so the older of the two meets him halfway. Mark can’t help but notice the way he fits almost perfectly against Donghyuck’s body. Donghyuck pulls Mark in as close as he can, leaving his arm draped over Mark’s waist. He tucks his chin over Mark’s shoulder and once he’s comfortable, the room falls silent again.

Mark wasn’t able to sleep the way he was before, but now that he’s tucked up against Donghyuck with the Lycan’s higher than normal body heat seeping into his skin he finds himself quickly falling asleep.

“Goodnight Mark.” Is the last thing Mark hears before he relaxes completely and lets sleep wash over his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/neocitii)

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/neocitii)


End file.
